You're Never Alone
by Camryn's Fuzzy Ears
Summary: There's a new girl in town and she's really ruffled the gangs feathers. Sam's jealous and the boys are smitten. what will happen with the towns only protector distracted? DxOC Complete Disclaimer: I don't own DP
1. Watching From Affar

Admiring from Affar Meeting the Dervas School on Monday Friday's "Date" Long Weekend Jealousy Strikes Facing the Truth Tucker's Mistake Finding Danny Explanations

She was moving in across the street. I didn't know her name, but I didn't care. She had midnight blue hair and what looked like pine green eyes. I, Danny Fenton, could have gotten a device from the lab to spy on her, but it was great just watching from my bedroom window. Sam and Tucker were coming over in an hour, and I wondered if our plans would fall through or if I'd be left alone long enough to actually do what we had planned. Suddenly, the girl ran inside and didn't come out. My ghost sense! I was going to miss the rest of the hour. All well. I went ghost and phased through my wall, totally floating on air. Then, I saw another beauty, another girl flying off. She was pretty, but I had to defeat her, she could destroy our city! I got closer every second, when finally I was side by side with her. "Hey! I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to fly lower. This town has enough ghosts." "And what are you, like their protector?" "Well, yeah." She stopped. "I bet they don't even like you." "No, but I feel the need to protect them anyway." "What a chivalrous man you are. Hey, I got this one, okay." She spoke softly, very mesmerizing. "Okay." I said in a daze. She then kissed me on the lips very sweetly. "See you round, kay?" "Okay." I said still in a daze. "Bye-Bye." She waved and floated off slowly, giggling. "Wait!" I snapped out of my daze. "May I at least know your name?" "It's Firekitten as a ghost. It's up to you to find me as a human!" She waved and flew out of sight. "Firekitten." snapping back in my daze. "Sam and Tucker!" I flew home so I could daydream in my room, in peace. I mean, I still have a half hour right?

I repositioned myself in my spot by the window, watching the door. I sat for a good twenty minutes, then, "Danny! Sam and Tucker are here!" Mom yelled. "Okay!" I said still out of it. "Yo Danny. What's up?" "Yeah Danny. Why are you staring out your window like that?" "Hot new girl across the street." "Wow, you're over Paulina?" "Paulina." Tucker sighed. Sam smacked her forehead. "Really Danny, who could be any hotter than, WOW! Is that her?!" "WHERE!" "Walking down the sidewalk." "Yeah. She must have gone for a walk when I left." "Why would you leave watching that!" "My ghost sense went off." 'And you're not out now because..." Sam said ticked off. "There was a new ghost. She was pretty hot too." "Danny what if she was the ghost!" Sam freaked. "She wasn't I don't know how. I can just sense it. She was out to do good." "Any names? Maybe I can get a pic or info on these new girls." Tucker said pulling out his PDA. "Yeah. The ghost said her name was Firekitten." Silence. "Whoa!" "What!?!" It says here that she saved Averfield once, but everyone hated her because she terrorized the town. And there's a pic. Danny can you describe her for me?" "Totally. She was wearing a suit that covered her whole body, except for her face and right leg. She wore red sleeves and her ponytail holders were red. Her hair was white with yellow streaks and worn up in pigtails. Her eyes were the same color and her suit had red flames going up the left leg and right side with a red "F" on it. She had white cat ears and tail and her suit had a diamond cut out to show her belly button." "Wow Sam. I think we found our girl. And let me tell you, she is HOT!" "Wow! It's defiantly no Paulina." "'It' has a name you know!" "Danny! Sam! Tucker! We're going over to meet our new neighbors. Wanna come?" came Jazz's voice from downstairs. "Yes!" Tucker and Danny said in unison. "I guess I'll come along to watch you two." "Come on then!" The boys practically ran downstairs while Sam walked in an unhappy mood, as usual.


	2. Meeting the Derva's

Admiring from Affar Meeting the Dervas School on Monday Friday's "Date" Long Weekend Jealousy Strikes Facing the Truth Tucker's Mistake Finding Danny Explanations

"Here Danny. You carry the cookies." Jazz shoved them in my arms. "No! I'm not gonna look like a pansy that bakes cookies in front of the girl!" I shoved them back in her hands. "Fine! Mom, you carry them!" "She has a bother, doesn't she?" "No!" "Yep. She does." Sam and Tucker said in unison.

-Girl's POV-

I walked inside for the umpteenth time with, what felt like, the heaviest box all day. I could sense him, across the street. Another half ghost, like me. He was coming over in a minute, to meet us. I walked in the door and set down the box to look at the label. It was for my room. "Probably more papers, notebooks, and books." I am a writer. I love to write down my greatest adventures. So, I picked up the box and took it upstairs to my room. There was Samson, on the couch again. "Samson! Comeon! Help. This isn't your house and you should be helping us unpack." I kicked him in case he was sleeping. He awoke and looked around. "Samson!" I yelled, glaring at him. "God, Camryn. Can't you be nice for a split second?" "Not to you. Just go grab a box and help! And don't say 'God' that way! It insults him!" "Okay! Don't get our panties in a bunch." I kicked him again and walked down the hall to the stairs that led up to my room. "I really should get a dumb-waiter installed." I set down my box and ran downstairs. They would be here any minute, and I wanted to meet him. So I ran into a bathroom and fixed my hair. I like it down, but it was in a ponytail because of all the working I was doing. So, I let it down and washed my face, put on deodorant, all that stuff. Then I heard my mom. "Camryn! Some friends are here to meet us!" "One second mom!" I yelled back and ran down the stairs, (I told you about all the stair cases, didn't I?) and outside. I walked out on the lawn and stood next to my brother. "Hi!" I said "This is our daughter Camryn, this is Samson Jr. I'm Macy and this is Samson Sr. We're pleased to meet you!" 'This is Danny and his friends, Tucker and Sam," His mom started, "This is Jasmine or just Jazz for short," "and I'm Jack Fenton!! Ghost hunter!!" His dad interrupted. "Jack! and I'm Maddie. We're ghost hunters." "Just you or the kids, too?" Dad asked. I had a worried look on my face. "Just them!" Danny and Jazz yelled. "Oh you kids. Here we brought you some cookies!" "Thank you. Camryn'll show you around if you want." "No, thanks. I'll stay here with Mom and Dad." "Okay, but I won't bite, just so you know." I said with a smile. Mom gave me the cookies to take into the kitchen. As I walked through the front doorway, my elbow almost hit the doorframe, but I phased through it just in time. "Guys." Danny warned. His ghost sense had gone off. "You know," I interrupted, "this house is said to be haunted. Dunno why Mom and Dad bought it though." I said to get that thought out of his mind. I walked into the kitchen and set the cookies on the counter. "This is the kitchen, duh, and that room we just walked through is the living room. here are, like, three floors in this house so get ready for the grand tour. I don't even know this house very well, so, anyone need a bathroom break?" "Yeah! Danny and I do! He was complaining so bad before we left the house!" "Okay. It's the right down there." I pointed down the hall. "Second door on the right." "Thanks" She dragged Danny down the hall. "Goodness. You wanna cookie Tucker?" "Sure." He sounded drugged. "Why does every boy fawn over me! Why can't i just be a regular girl for five minutes!" I thought, this rolled my eyes and sighed. "Here." I said, walking over to the counter, again, and handing Tucker two cookies. Then I got in a box and put some water into the cups I found.

-Danny-

"Sam! Why are we in here? I wanna be with Camryn." I said in a daydream. "Danny! Listen! There's something weird about this family. Think about it, I try to warn her about her elbow, it doesn't hit the frame. You have a ghost sense, she covers it up. You leave the house, you don't see her from your window until an hour later, walking down the street." "Coincidence, Sam, coincidence!" "Whatever." "Comeon, Tucker's probably harassing her to death by now."

-Camryn-

"Hey! You're back! You wanna cookie?" "Sure." Danny answered politely. "No thanks." Sam answered bitterly. "Okay, but Danny's mom is an excellent baker." I got another two glasses out and filled them with water. "Here." I gave Danny his cookies. "Sorry. We don't have any milk. Here Sam. You're gonna need this." "Thanks." "Come on. Before I tie Tucker to that chair and duck tape his mouth shut." I walked out of the room, starting the tour. It took me an hour to get through the whole house. My room was the last room to be shown. "And last but not least, up these stairs is my room." "Wow." Danny and Tucker hadn't snapped out of it. "You wanna see? It's not much yet. I'm still working on it." The boys nodded. "Okay." I goggled. I lifted up the box I took up there earlier. "Okay. follow me." I started up the steps of the "tower" but someone stopped me. "Camryn. I'll carry that for you." It was Danny. "No it's okay. I've got it." "I insist." "Okay. If you insist." I dumped it on him and he staggered under the weight. "Are you sure?" I asked him. "Yeah. I'm fine." He answered. "Okay." I started up the stairs again, followed by Sam, Danny and Tucker, acting as a spotter, to fool me. I know he'll be fine. I know their secret, but they don't know mine.

It took a while, but we got there. "Thank you Danny." I said, taking the box from him. The room had a desk and a bed with a dark blue canopy over it. The rest would come tomorrow. "I'm getting book shelves and a closet put in later, but this will do for tonight." "Are you gonna paint your walls?" Sam asked. "Yeah. Probably red or maybe blue. What do you think?" "Lovely." Tucker. I rolled my eyes. "What if your house catches on fire?" "I'll be fine, Sam, Don't worry." "Danny!" Mrs. Fenton called. "Camryn!" My mother called. "Coming Mom!" I yelled back. "Comeon guys." I ran down the steps. Danny phased though one of the boxes and took one of my journals. Then they ran down the stairs after me. At the front door, I took their glasses, and waved goodbye. But before they left, "Danny, may I have my journal back please." "Yeah." He handed it back. "Thanks. Bye!" He walked away and I went back inside, following Samson. "Hey Samson." "Hey. Never leave me alone with strange girls again Camryn." "Why-" "Jazz talks too much." "Oh...you think they know?" "Let's hope not. They'd be the first to guess. Mom and Dad don't even know." "Let's keep it that way."


	3. School on Monday

Admiring from Affar Meeting the Dervas School on Monday Friday's "Date" Long Weekend Jealousy Strikes Facing the Truth Tucker's Mistake Finding Danny Explanations

-Danny-

I walked into school with Sam and Tucker at my side. It was going to be a regular day. Dash picks on me, Paulina ignores me, Mom and Dad embarrass me AGAIN! I flunk a test because I don't study enough. Same old, same old, but I had a feeling today would be different. Whether it was that I had blueberry pancakes this morning or breakfast, or the fact that Camryn left for school early, I knew it was going to be different. The first half of the day went like a regular day. Them at lunch..."Hey Danny. Any sign of Camryn?" Tucker asked me again. "No Tuck. Maybe she doesn't go here. Maybe she's home schooled." "Think again guys. There she is. Surrounded by all those other guys." "Sam sounded annoyed. Camryn had a sad, lonely look on her face, not at all like the look she had on yesterday. Happy, content, and she had a true smile on then. Sam and Tucker sat at a table. "Guys, can you watch me food?" "Sure Danny." "Fine! Go save her." Sam sighed. I set my tray down and went over to the pack. "Camryn!" I yelled and waved. "Got an appointment, Fenton!?" It was Dash. "I didn't know friends needed appointments Dash." She heard me or saw mw because suddenly she was next to me. "It's okay Dash. He knows me." She held my hand. "Okay, but you be careful. He's a strange one." "Okay Dash. Thanks for the advice." She led me away from the mob and asked, "Did you really mean what you said about being friends?" "Yeah. Sorry I took your journal yesterday. I replied blushing. "Sam wanted to know more about you. She thinks you're hiding something." "I have secrets. You do, too. Everyone does. I prefer to only share mine with true friends that I've known for a while and my brother. You understand right?" "Totally. And only my best friends and sister know some of my secrets." "I have a feeling you'll figure mine out. Just give it some time." She smiled. Camryn has the prettiest smile I've ever seen. "Oh and, just so you know, Tucker scares me. When you went to the bathroom yesterday, he hit on me. Kinda like those other boys." "Oh, yeah, he tends to do that. Sorry." "No problem." I had this strange feeling a second ago. When she squeezed my hand while talking about Tucker, I felt like I knew all of her secrets.

Just then we reached our table. And there was Jazz, talking to Samson. Camryn giggled and waved. He gave her an I'm-gonna-kill-you! look. "Is he okay?" Sam asked. "Yeah." She said then proceeded to eat her lunch. I looked at my food. "Tucker!" I yelled. "What?" he mumbled through a mouthful of his sandwich. I gave him a look, a you-know-what look. "I didn't eat your lunch." Tucker defended himself. "He didn't, that squirrel did." She pointed at a squirrel about 50 feet away, running. "Man! I paid good money for that lunch." "You wanna split mine? I always bring some extra." "Really?" "Yeah. Samson has a habit of forgetting his lunch." "Yeah, thanks." "Here." She handed me a chicken sandwich, some Ho-Ho's, and a bag of chips. "You're welcome." And we finished our lunches.

After we finished, we sat there and talked. "Tucker, who really ate my lunch?" I asked. "A guy who paid 20 bucks for it!" Tucker said, beaming. "Give." Tucker handed me a $20 bill. "Thank you!" I said gladly. "So Camryn. Can I see your class schedule?" "Sure." She handed it to me. "Wow. We have no classes in the morning together, but we get to spend all afternoon together." "Cool! Sam and Tucker, too?!" I shook my head. "No, sorry." "Oh. Okay." "Sorry guys, but we have to get to class. It's on the other side of the school." "Okay. Bye." She waved. "See you later." "Comeon Tucker!" Sam pulled him into the building. "We should get moving, too." "Okay." We stood and I helped her clean up our lunch trash. For a split second our hands touched. I blushed; she smiled. We finished cleaning up and threw the trash away. She then took my hand like she did outside in front of Dash. i blushed again and looked at the floor. She tightened her grip on my hand and I had that strange feeling again. She leaned over and whispered, "What are you afraid of. People will look at us and rumors will start?" "Yeah." "So? They're just people." "You're right." I looked up and saw her smile. That made me smile, too. "Can I ask you something?" She spoke in a regular voice. To me, it felt like all eyes were on us and everyone had stopped in their tracks, and they weren't gonna move, so I did. In her ear, I whispered, "After school." and she nodded in understanding. We went to our lockers and got our books for the next class.

-After School; Camryn's POV-

We got out before San and Tucker did. We walked hand in hand about half of the way. "That was fun!" "What?" "Did you see the look on Paulina's and Dash's faces as we left, no all day?" "Yeah. I guess it was pretty funny." We laughed until our sides hurt. "Wait, you wanted to ask me something after lunch?" "Oh yeah. You wanna go out Friday night? Dinner and a movie or something?" "Yeah sure. I'd like that." "Great. Walk me home?" "Sure!" I took hold of his hand again. "Don't wanna get lost now do we?" I grinned. "That would be bad. I'll just hold your hand and walked you home safely." We were yelling so that any "spies" wouldn't get the wrong idea. "Hey Camryn. How'd you know I took your journal?" he asked. "Sixth sense." I answered. "And I also know you're a stalker who likes to stare at his new neighbor's daughter while she helps them unpack!" I playfully yelled, letting go of his hand and running ahead. "Hey!" He ran after me. "Ahhhh! Stalker!" I was playing again. Finally, I turned and stopped behind a tree. As he went past, I grabbed his hand, and whispered, "Where ya going?" in his ear. He turned to look at me. "I thought I was your stalker." He said with a smirk. "If you are, you're the cutest one I've ever had, and I've had a lot of stalker guys." "Thanks."

We were walking again, hand in hand. "How'd you know about that one? Sixth sense?" "No. I notice things. So naturally, I noticed you staring out of your window the whole time. I even know you left the window for a short time." "Wow." "Yeah. Oh goodness!" "What?" I let go of his hand. "We're already home. If Samson know I held your hand all day, I'd never hear the end of it. Thanks for walking me home! Pick me up tomorrow at 7:30 AM sharp Mr.! And don't be late!" I ran off, leaving him stunned.

When I was safely around the corner and in the house, Samson greeted me. "Hi Samson. Have fun with Jazz today?" "A little. She still talks to much." "Okay." I grabbed a water from the fridge and drank about half of it. "Geez, did you run home or somethin'?" "Something like that." I answered, and left for my room, leaving my brother dumbfounded.


	4. Friday's Date

Admiring from Affar Meeting the Dervas School on Monday Friday's "Date" Long Weekend Jealousy Strikes Facing the Truth Tucker's Mistake Finding Danny Explanations

**-Danny's POV- **

**"I told you both! It's not a date!" I was having a chat with my friends on web cam. "If it wasn't a date, I could come along!" Tucker wined. "If it wasn't a date, you wouldn't be dressed like a goober. It's just a movie, then burgers. Just go like you would got to school. Be yourself! If she doesn't like it, tough luck. You don't deserve her." Silence for a minute, then, "She's right Danny." I could still hear him in the background saying, "Please be shallow, please be shallow." Over and Over again, even though he was whispering. "Guys, I gotta go. Thanks for the advice. Oh and Tuck, she's not shallow, get over it." I turned off my computer and changed. I felt much better in my regular clothes than in that tie. In fifteen minutes, I left the house and walked across the street and knocked on the door, nervous about my clothes. **

**-Camryn's POV- **

**"Samson!" I yelled from the second floor bathroom I was in. "Can you get that? I'm doing my hair!" Mom and Dad were out tonight, and I was getting ready for my "not" date with Danny, who was at the door. I ran to the banister. "Oh, my bad." I giggles. I was in a dress, he was in regular clothes. He looked at me. "I'll go change. I have a separate set of clothes just for this. I'll be right back." I ran up the stairs, then flew up the rest. I changed into a kimono type top and a pair of jeans, then flew down two flights of steps, walking down the third. "That was fast." I giggled as he led me out the front door. "No girls Samson!" I said through all the giggles. "So what's first?" I asked. "Why don't we get something to eat and talk?" "Sounds good to me." Walking while holding hands, I was in heaven. I really like Danny, he's sweet, sensitive, and confident. Before long, I'm gonna have to tell him though. I don't want to have a major crash and burn in our relationship. **

**When we finally arrived at Frosty's (like DQ), Danny had lots of things to talk about, and so did I, but I just like to listen to the sound of his voice. We then went to the theater to watch Elizabethtown, the ultimate date movie. Needles to say, I sat there the whole time making up fantasies in my mind. Romances, mostly, but what can I do?! I love to write. I also had to make up a dramatic way to tell Danny I was a ghost. Crud! I sensed a ghost! "Danny. I'll be right back, okay." "Okay." he whispered. In the bathroom, I went ghost and phased through the roof. Danny would be out any minute. I put an imaginary walkie-talkie to my mouth and said in a trucker voice, "F-1, this is F-2. We have a code green out here and I'm busy No girls in the house, over." A few seconds later, "That's not funny Cam! And there are no girls in the house. I'll be there in a minute." "You're supposed to say over," pause, "over." "Cam." "Say it, over." "You're a dork, over." "Just get here. Over and out." "I'm right behind you dork." I turned around and sure enough, there was Firefox, right behind me. "So what's up?" "Box ghost. Three...not four buildings down." "Kitten!" "Sorry! I got the last one! Get off my case! You lazy-" "Hi." "Hello again stranger." It was Danny. "What are you up too?" "I was going to ruin the best night of my life, but I see you're got the ghost thing covered. I'll just go back to my movie now." "Don't slack off Phantom! Fox is going after him! And it's only the Box Ghost." "I won't I just got some things already planned tonight." Fox was gone. Only Danny and I remained. "Okay. I guess I'll see you later. Don't forget to try to figure it out." "Figure what out?" "Who I am." I kissed him on the lips again. I could tell he didn't want to stop. I broke it and waved. "Bye, bye stranger." I dived into the ally and into the theater so he didn't see where I went, and changed back in a stall. I walked back to my seat and Danny was there. "That was fast." I thought. "What'd I miss?" I whispered. "Not much." So, I went back to my fantasy land. **

**The movie was over and we were walking home, the same as when we walked up there only this time, I broke the silence. "Danny, I need to tell you something." We were nearing my house. "Okay then. Tell me." "I-I," I couldn't do it. He needed to figure it out himself. "I really like you." I still told the truth! I'm not a very good liar so yeah. "I'm so glad to hear that!" What? This was totally not part of the plan. "I like you, too, and not just cuz you're pretty." We were at my door now. "Well thank you. I like you because you're really sweet and nice. And you really are concerned about me." "So...would you consider becoming my girlfriend?" He blushed. "You're the only one I'd ever want." A answered. And then, we kissed. I remember his lips from the last two times. Now let's hope he remembers mine. "No boy's in the house Cam!" came Samson's mocking voice in my head. "He's not in the house. We're on the steps." I telepathically told him. We broke apart and I whispered, "I'll see you later, okay?" "Okay." He let go of my hand and started to walk to his house, so I unlocked my door and went inside. When I was inside, my front door locked, and my purse set down, I grabbed a coaster and yelled, "SAMSON!" at the top of my lungs. I flew up the stairs to his third floor bedroom. He was pretending to be asleep. "Samson, I have heals on, very sharp, pointy heals." He woke up instantly. "Guess what? I didn't like that wisecrack interrupting my goodnight." His eyes got really wide. "You're going to wish I was the Ghost Hunter when I through with you!" I lifted the coaster like I was going to throw it at him. He ran scared out his bedroom door so fast, he'd make a rabbit feel like a turtle. Too bad I was faster. I chased him down and made him feel really bad, then I yawned. "I'm tired. Gonna go to bed. You should, too." "Mummmmm ummmm!" He mumbled. "What was that? I'm too tired to translate. I'll just get some rest so I can! G'night!" I ran up the three flights of stairs, changed, and went to bed. **


	5. Long Weekend

Admiring from Affar Meeting the Dervas School on Monday Friday's "Date" Long Weekend Jealousy Strikes Facing the Truth Tucker's Mistake Finding Danny Explanations

**-Danny POV- **

**The sun hit my face and it immediately became warm, waking me up. "Huhh." I sighed. "Five more minutes." I sighed again, drifting in and out of sleep. "Camryn." I clung to my pillow and snuggled up in my blankets. "Oh my gosh!" My eyes shot open. "Crap." I said. I sat up in bed realizing what I had just said. "Get out!" I yelled at Jazz and threw the pillow at her. She ran to her room and I closed my door, grumbled, and went back to sleep. **

**"Danny!" "Mummm!" "Get up! It's time of lunch." "Fine." I grumbled, getting out of bed. I changed and went downstairs. "So, did you have a nice date last night?" "It wasn't a date!" I picked at my food. "How'd you know I was out with a girl anyway?" "Your sister." "I didn't-" "She heard you talking about your girlfriend this morning." I picked at my food, and stood. "What no, 'She's not my girlfriend!' or anything like that?" "No. mom, I have some homework to do." "Okay honey." I ran up the steps and into my room. I sat at my desk, thinking about that first kiss Camryn and I shared last night. Then I thought about Firekitten. She was so sweet. But her lips were so familiar. They were soft like Camryn's..."No way." I whispered to no one. What if Sam was right? She would have told me, but Firekitten did want me to figure who she was out. And what about last night? Did she really like me? Or did she just want me to guess? Was the Box Ghost really there? That would mean she could sense ghosts faster than I could. If I didn't figure this out fast, she could put me out of business. Maybe I should just go ask. Wait, on Monday, she said she had secrets that she wanted me to figure out. Now I'm sure she's Firekitten. **

**I rushed over to her house, but she wasn't there. She was shopping with her mom. So I went to call Sam and Tucker. Tucker wasn't' him so I called Sam. "Sam! Can you come over right now? I really need someone to talk to." "Sure Danny. But I have to be home by 5." I looked at my watch. 3 o'clock. "Fine, just hurry, please!" "Okay. I'll be there in a minute." I sat on the couch and sighed. My head hit the top of the couch as I closed my eyes. Why didn't I see it before? I minute later I heard a knock on the door. "She took the limo." I whispered. I got up and answered the door. "Hi Sam. Comeon in." We walked up to my room and I sat cross-legged on my bed while she leaned on the desk. "What'd you do?" She asked, breaking the silence. "I figured out who she is." "Who? Camryn? Is she a lying, backstabbing, bi-" "Don't you dare! And no, I was talking about Firekitten." "Oh." "You were right. And I think she knows who I am." I put my hands on my head. "It's okay Danny. There are other fish in the sea. You don't need Camryn or Paulina." "See, that's the problem Sam. I really like this girl. She's...someone I never want to be without." "What? It's not like you proposed to her, or anything right?" Sam chuckled. "No, but she is my girlfriend." "WHAT?! "Since when?!" "Last night." "You've know her what, a week? As opposed to some girls you've know your whole life." "Sam." I said really quietly. "Yes Danny?" "Just because you're rich, doesn't mean you can have everything. Please, leave." "But Danny, I-" "Leave!" I said firmly. She left and I was stuck in a rut. I had just lost one of my best friends and the other best friend wouldn't listed to me, he was too busy daydreaming about my girlfriend. The front door slammed, I cringed. It was going to be a long weekend. **

**I didn't get a hold of Camryn until late Saturday evening, and it was on the phone. "Camryn, I really need to talk to you." "Well, I'm sorry, but unless you sneak past my mom and get up to my room somehow, I can't see you until Monday. I'm busy with my family tomorrow." "Okay, I'll choose option one. I'll be over in a few seconds." "Okay bye. Love you." "Love you, too, Bye." Beep! I went ghost and phased through my wall. Then I flew across the street and phased through Camryn's wall. "Hey Danny." She was sitting at her desk, writing. I turned human again, and she turned around in her chair. "You're not mad are you?" "Why would I be mad?" "Because I'm a ghost and I didn't tell you." "I'm not mad about that. I'm mad at myself for not figuring it out sooner. And for yelling at Sam." "She said something mean about me, didn't she?" "Yeah. I kinda kicked her out." "Oh, Danny. You shouldn't get mad at your friends because of me." "Well, they both want me to break up with you. Sam because she likes me and Tucker because he likes you." "Ignore them. I don't care what people thing and you shouldn't either. They're just people, they can't help it." "Well, I like you for who you are and I don't care what other people think." "Good!" she sighed. "Because there's something else you should know." "What is it?" She took off her head band. "The reason my name is Firekitten. My ghost half is a cat and some of her traits show up on me." "So you have cat ears? I was worried it was something serious." "I also have a tail. But nothing else, I swear. I don't sleep all the time, I hate fish, I take showers, and-" "It's okay. I like you just the way you are. But you gotta tell me, how do you always sense ghosts before I can?" "The same way I knew you took my journal. I can sense when a ghost is up to mischief as soon as they start. Kind of like how a cat knows if it's gonna rain." "That's kewl. What about Samson? Is he Firefox?" "Yeah. He can smell something really far away, run or fly really fast, and he has wicked sharp teeth. He's the only other person that knows about my powers besides you. "I walked up in front of her and felt her ears. She giggled. "That tickles." "Well, I love cats. They're so cute, and cuddly, and affectionate." "Well good 'cuz you're stuck with one." And that's when we kissed. It was also when I knew everything would be okay. **


	6. Jekousy Strikes

Admiring from Affar Meeting the Dervas School on Monday Friday's "Date" Long Weekend Jealousy Strikes Facing the Truth Tucker's Mistake Finding Danny Explanations

**-Camryn's POV- **

**It was 7:30 and he was on his way over. I was wearing a pine green sundress to bring out my eyes. I had separated my bangs from my hair and had my headband on to conceal the fact that I had cat ears and not a human's. It is white for future reference. I picked up my pack and opened the door just as he was about to knock. "I should have known." he chuckled. We walked out the door and I slipped my hand in his. "I like your dress." He whispered. "Thanks." I said back. "You know, it's a good thing you're taller than me or people would wonder why you were whispering into my headband." "People are people. They're gonna stare anyway. That's how they are." "Hey!" I put my free hand on my hip. "That's not fair. Besides, I need to conceal my identity. Oh that reminds me. Here." I handed him a tiny devise. "And what does this do?" "You put it in your ear and you can talk or mind speak with Samson or me. We already have that power and I think it's better if both of us don't go running out of classrooms at the same time for ghosts, doncha think?" "Yeah. that could come in handy." "The best part about it, you can turn it off." "Kewl. Thanks. Can I talk to you during class?" I smirked at him. "Yes. Just think my name and I'll hear you and Samson won't." "Good." "But try not to lose it. Samson has one and you have mine. I can't get another one." "Okay. I promise." He put it in his ear. "Hey Camryn. Why do you leave for school so early?" "I dunno. The first day was to find my way around, the second day, I guess I just wanted to hang out with you." We walked in silence for a moment. "Hey Camryn. What do you think about breakfast in the park tomorrow? We can have a picnic before school." "I'd like that." **

**Silence again. That's when we arrived at school. He pointed to a tree. "That one." It was his turn to choose the tree we sat under in the morning. "That's the one Paulina sits under everyday. Nice choice." I smirked and we sat under the tree. Everyday, I wrote and he napped at my side until the bell rang. Today was no different. **

**The story was about a princess that was stranded on a deserted island. All she had were there island resources and a mysterious guy that washed ashore with her. And it didn't help that he was cute. At first, she resented being there with him and tried to signal someone. Her efforts were futile and she learns to work with the guy to survive. When someone does arrive, Princess Amera and her "lover" Nicholas who just so happens to be the descendant of a knight, go back to her kingdom and get married. What a fantasy. **

**Danny woke up groggy from his nap. "Need a coffee?" "No, I'm good." He stretched. "So what's today's story about?" "A princess stranded with a handsome knight." "Is this princess's name Camryn?" He attacked me playfully and we toppled over. "Danny!" I giggled. "What? Is that the knight's name?" "Could be." He kissed me lightly through my giggles. I stopped suddenly. "Danny stop! Someone's coming!" He sat up and I leaned on my arm in an attempt to sit up. "Who is it?" "I don't know. I can only sense a human's presence." We sat up to our positions before he tackled me, and he looked around the tree. "It's Tucker!" "What should we do?" We could go invisible and go back to what we were doing." "No, that's okay. Just act natural." I went back to writing and he went back to "sleep" "Hi Danny; Hi Camryn." he said my name in a dreamy voice. I grabbed Danny's sleeve. "I heard about the fight you had with Sam on Saturday. She's kind of upset. You should go talk to her." "It's her problem." I said. "She should fix it." I was getting mad. "Sorry." I mind spoke with Danny. "You told him the truth. Nothing wrong with that." "Oh." Tucker said. "So Cam." I cringed. "Are you doing anything Saturday?" He didn't know. "Yeah. Danny and I are doing some homework or something. We haven't' decided yet. Sorry." "That's okay." He was hurt. "Tucker?" "Yeah?" "Please don't call me Cam. Only Samson does that. Kinda a brotherly nickname." "Oh sorry. I'm gonna go see if Sam's here yet." "Okay. Bye." "Bye." He walked off. "Danny wake up." "No. You're lap is so soft." "You're squishing my tail." "Sorry." he said sitting up. "So what do you want to do this Saturday?" "I dunno. You choose." "I chose last time." "Well, choose again." "Fine. There's a group of kids going bowling on Saturday, we could join them." I groaned. "I don't know how to bowl!" "Too, bad. I've chosen." "Fine, but you get to teach me or cater to my every whim all night because I don't know how." "I'll teach you." I stood and picked up my pack. "Comeon. Kids are starting to show up." "What. Are you nervous?" "No. It's school Danny. Kids come here to learn because they are forced by the government and their parents." "Oh fine." He grabbed my outstretched hand and hoisted himself up. Then he grabbed his pack and we walked into school. He walked me to class, kissed my forehead, and said, "See you at lunch." "Bye." I waved and walked in the classroom. **

**-Danny POV- **

**First period I had gym. Today was cardiovascular, which meant, running. I was one of the slowest in class, in front of Tucker, but today, I was so energetic and happy. I was fast today, so fast, I caught up with Dash. And somehow, someway, we struck up a conversation, the downside of that, it was about Camryn. "So Danny, how's it going?" "Umm, great, what about you?" "Great thanks for asking. So what's the deal with you and Camryn?" -Camryn, are you listening to this?- -Yeah.- -What should I say?- -Say we're just friends.- "We're just friends." I said hurriedly. "Good, cuz I'm gonna ask her out later." I heard an "ewwww!" in my mind. "Maybe you shouldn't Dash. Rumor is she already has a boyfriend." "Hey, I can try, can't I?" "Yeah, sure Dash." **

**-Camryn POV- **

**"Ewwww!" "Is something wrong Camryn?" Paulina asked. "No, just some gum under the desk." "Okay." I listened to the rest of the conversation and sighed. "Seriously Camryn, are you okay?" "Yes, I'm fine." Was it really worth it? Risking our relationship for popularity? They'll have to know sooner or later. Maybe sooner is better. -Danny, let's just tell them.- -What! That could change everything! Are you willing to risk it?- -Yes. I'll spill when Dash asks me this afternoon. Besides, I'm not one to keep secrets very well, unless it's a ghost secret.- -Okay. This could have 2 effects by the way. You get total rejection or- -you get boosted up on the popularity scale.- -I'm hoping for option 2.- -Are you prepared for option 1 if it happens?- -Are you?- -Totally.- -Then I am too.- "No, really Camryn, you're scaring me." -Got to go. Paulina calls- -Okay. I'll see you at lunch.- "I'm fine Paulina. Don't worry." "Are you sure?" "Just thinking, that's all." "Okay, just don't think too much." **

**At lunch, Danny and I talked about our plans to stump Dash and tell the whole school our secret. **

**The day went regularly until the intermission between 6th and 7th period. Danny left me to go to the "bathroom" and I stood there, waiting. Finally, after looking at my watch for the millionth time, Dash came walking down the hall, saw me standing there, and walked on over to my side. -Danny, he's here.- -Sure you want to do this?- -No, but sooner is always better than later.- -Okay.- "Hi Dash. You need something?" "Yeah, hey! Where's your arm charm?" "Excuse me?" "Fenton." "Oh. He's...not here." "O...kay. I was just wondering," he froze. "If you like guys who wash their mom's feet cuz I love doing it! That's why my mom has such clean feet!" "Okay Dash." Danny left his body. "You wanna go out sometime?" "Sorry Dash, I already have a boyfriend." "Fenton was right." "Right about what?" Danny walked out of the men's restroom and joined us by taking my hand. "Never mind." "Well Dash, we mustn't be late for class. See you later." "Wait! Why do you hold his hand 24/7, but won't even give me a simple date?!" "Because I'm-" deep breath, "her boyfriend." The hall went quiet. Everyone stopped, jaws dropped, and people stared at us. Samson came in from one direction and Jazz from the other. "What's going on here?" Samson asked. I gave him a worried/oops kinda look. "You told them, didn't you!" Jazz yelled. "We really need to go!" He dragged me into our last class, study hall, as Samson and Jazz smacked their foreheads. We found our seats just as the bell rang. Everyone was still standing out in the hall as Mr. Lance come through. "What're you all still doing out here!? Get to class!" Slowly, people started to comeback to life as the hallway seemed to jump start itself. A few kids had study hall. As they walked in, Danny and I lowered our heads so that we wouldn't be seen. -Did that drain most of your courage too?- -Oh yeah!- **

**When everyone was seated, the teacher came in. "Now, who would like to tell me why you all were late?" No one moved. "Danny, Camryn, you look so guilty in that corner. Mind explaining?" "Long story Ma'am." "We have time." "Not enough." "Short version?" "The long story is the short version." "Okay. You," pause, "Are all dismissed." I looked at Danny's seat, no Danny. The teacher fainted as he left her body. I stood, trying to sense him, only he had his earpiece in. I grabbed my stuff. "Come on!" I heard. Someone, Danny, pulled on my arm and phased me through the floor. And my tail came loose. -Where are we going?- -You know a safe place?- -My house. No one gets home until after school.- -Okay. Let's go.- **

**Soon, we were in my room. I took a deep breath and set my books on my desk. "Warn me next time!" "I thought you could sense me." "Not with your earpiece in, now come here." I kissed him passionately. That seemed so calm my nerves. When we stopped, I caught my breath and said, "Want something to eat?" "Sure." "We really need to get an elevator installed." "Yeah." We got some snacks and went back upstairs. "Now what do you want to do now that we are out of school for the day?" We put the snacks on the bed. "I can think of a few things." "Okay, but first, no sex." Wasn't even on my list." "Good cuz it ain't gonna happen." He gave me a peck on the lips. "What was that for?" "That was one of the few things on my list. Why'd you kiss me earlier?" "It calmed my nerves and I'd been craving it all day." "Really?" "Really." (And I, the firecat911 along with Korey, leave them until about let's say, 20 minutes later.) We laid on my floor, on our stomachs, on pillows, thumb wrestling, also playing a game of I like. It's where you (the players) exchange comments about what you like and dislike. Such as- I like music more than silence. But they don't have to be opposites. It's a great way to get to know people better. So,   
Danny - "I like cats more than dogs."  
Camryn - "No fair! Okay, I like my ears more than my tail."  
D - "Why?"   
C - "Much easier to hide."  
D - "Okay, I like sleeping in more than getting up early."  
C - "Well duh! I like tea more than coffee."  
D - "I like good ghosts more than humans."   
C - "Wow. I like digital more than regular clocks."  
D - "True."  
C - "Oh my gosh!"  
D - "What?" **

**C - "We need to get going. If Samson finds out that we left school early, I'm fried." "Okay and he can't sense you?" "I dunno. I know he can't sense you. So if you carry me back to school and we walk home from there, we should be fine." "Let's go." "Lemmie just hide my books." I hid them in my armoire. "Now let's go." I held his outstretched hand. "Oh wait." He kissed me one last time and phased through the floor. In minutes, we were on the school grounds, hiding, and waiting for the bell to ring. -Camryn, Danny where are you?- We heard. -In class, why Samson?- -Just wondering because of that little ordeal earlier and the fact I stopped by study hall earlier.- I gave Danny an uh0oh look. -The teacher had passed out and all her students were gone.- -When did you stop by?- Danny asked him. -About five minutes ago.- -Whoa. Guess it was a little strong that time.- "You done this before?!" I asked. "A little." -Well, your teacher was taken to the nurse and I visited her. She'll wake up in a few minutes.- -Will she remember anything?- -Her mind was remembering a lot, but she will remember dismissing you and everyone being late.- -Crap.- -What?- -She almost gave me an essay because I didn't know how to tell her about the thing in the hall.- -Yeah, that needs an explanation later, but now, the bell's about to ring. I'll see you at home.- -Bye Samson.- -Bye.- -Bye you two.- We hopped out of out tree and walked with the crowd of people as they left the building. "We're still on for our picnic tomorrow, right?" Danny asked. "Right." **


	7. Facing The Truth: Part 1

Well people, Chapter 7 is here, here's the deal though. You know that Chapter 6 was the longest chapter thus far. Chapter 7 is even longer. It is 19 pages long. So, I've divided it into 2 parts! Yay! My fingers can get a break! Lucky me. I'll try and get these two out at about the same time, I promise! Oh and if you're wondering, Chapter 6 was 9 pages. Not 19, 9 and I've divided it up into 9 and 10 and it all works out so, yay!

-Danny-

I grabbed the blanket I was supposed to bring and wrote a not for my family. After I had taped it to my door, I crept out of the house. Once safe on the front steps, I relaxed, but not for long.

"Hey Danny. Long time no see!" "Danni! You scared me!" "Did I? Hey, where ya going so early?" "Somewhere with my neighbor." "Oh! Is this neighbor a girl?" "I don't have time for this." I pushed her aside and walked across the street. "So it is a she! Is she's your girlfriend? Is it a date? Can I come?" "Yes, yes, and no, but you can meet her I guess." "Yay!" I sat on Camryn's front step. "Aren't you gonna knock?" "She already knows we're here." "How!" "She just knows." "I only know one...two ghosts that have that power. Are humans able to do that too?" "No." "Is she a ghost then?" "Danny! and Danni? I wasn't expecting to see you here! I missed you!" Camryn said. "You know Danni, Camryn?" "We met once. She helped me save Averfield once from Vlad." "Wow. Battled your dad twice then?" "Yup. And got the stabilizing chemical for me to actually live! Danny, I'm not a clone anymore, I real!" "Are you serious?" Camryn nodded. "Yeah. I was the one that gave it to her." "Whoa." "Danni, you wanna go with us on our picnic?" "Sure!" "Good thing I packed extra food, huh Danny?" "I guess." "Come on. Stop moping, let's go." She grabbed one of Danny's hands and I grabbed the other.

-Why did we have to bring her?- -Because she's a really good friend of mine and what was I supposed to do?- -Left her there.- -Oh yeah, 'Danni, we have to go now. Sorry you can't come. Bye.' Yeah that'd go over really well.- -Oh fine- -There's something in it for you, if you're nice.- -Okay.- "So Danni, what have you been up to? I asked. "Not much. A little ghost hunting here, a little hunting there. You?" "Well, I just moved here a few weeks ago." Camryn said. "Why'd you move?" "Well, after Vlad attacked the town, everyone thought I had done it. so, I went into hiding and told my parents that we needed to move. So we moved here. My parents even transferred jobs." "You never told me that." "I never told anyone that." "So after he knew I'd never be his son, he moved onto a new target?" "Yeah, I guess."

-Camryn-

I knew very well that wasn't why he attacked Averfield. So did Danni. Good thing she knew it was a secret. "Hey Danni, why don't you choose where we sit?" "Okay." She looked around. "Ummm, there!" She pointed to a place next to a cluster of trees. "Okay. Are you fine with that Danny?" "Yeah." He shrugged. "Well come on then." Danni ran ahead. Our fingers intertwined, we followed Danni and unfolded the blanket in her spot.

After we had had our fill, "So Danni, what're you gonna do after we're at school?" Danny asked Danni. "I dunno. You guys know a place I could hang out until you get out?" "Yeah, my house." I said. "No one gets home until after school gets our. Samson's the first home. And he'd love to see you again." "Okay." I looked at my watch. "Danny! We're late!" "Really" "Yes!" I stood up and packed the dishes away. Danny and Danni got up and helped me fold the blanket up and put it in the basket. "Danni, could you take this back to my house? You can stay in my room, please don't get into anything or eat all the food. My room's on the top floor and we really have to go! Bye!" I yelled running off, dragging Danny with me. "Do we really have to go to school? The sun's not even fully awake yet!" Danny complained. "Yes. Tell you the truth, it's not even 7 yet." "That was mean." "Yeah, well, we have a lot to talk about." "We do?"

We sat under a tree and I went over what I was going to say in my mind, took a deep breath, and dove right in. "Okay, first Danni and I are kinda sisters." "What? How?" "I was in the lab the day she was created, she was in the lab the day Firekitten was created. So, in a sense, she's my older sister." "Whoa. English?" "Danni was cloned from you to destroy you, then Vlad created me, well, Firekitten, for support." I waited for a minute for his reaction. When I got none, I continued. "I refused to harm you in any way and ran home to my mom and dad." "What about..." "Firefox was created years before Firekitten to stall so that you wouldn't get suspicious. He refused to help Vlad also."

He slowly spoke, "That's crazy." "I know it is, but you have to trust me." "You know, it's weird. My head says you're crazy, but my heart says to trust you. So, I'm going to save myself from doing the logical thing, like always, and trust you." "Oh thank you!" I hugged him and tackled him to the ground. "Hey! Where's m reward for being nice?" "Later, now, we have to get to class." "Aww! Do we have too! I don't wanna face the school." "What're you gonna do? Go hang out the Danni, hoping a ghost will appear to give you something to do?" "Yes! and watch TV." "Okay, and when the school calls home and asks where you are?" "Uhh..." "You have to face them sometime. Now come on!" I grabbed his hand and led him inside. People didn't seem to notice us at first when we entered the building.

-Watch! We'll have to transfer!- -Just smile, look confident, and keep walking.- -But...- -Remember, people are people, they're- -gonna think what they wanna think. I know.- -You want something to make it easier?- -If it'll help.- -Imagine them as the Box Ghost.- -How's that gonna help?- -You aren't scared of the Box Ghost, are you?- -No. I guess that could work.- -Can you be by yourself first period?- -I hope so.- -If you can't, just talk to Danni, she'd be glad to run with you.- -What! Danni- -I have to go. Bye.- I walked into my classroom and waved. This could be harder than I thought.

The day went by as if nothing had changed. Everyone treated me as though they were giving me a chance to reinstate myself with the 'cool' (it's kewl) crowd. They finally gave up around noon when I reinstated myself with my boyfriend, and I still don't think they're satisfied. I sighed. "Hey Danny?" "Hum?" He looked up from his sandwich. "You wanna bet Danni joins us for lunch?" Tucker sat down. "Hey guys." I looked at Danny for a second and our eyes locked. Together we said, "Three, two, one."

"Hi!" Danni's head appeared on the table. Tucker screamed and fell backwards off the bench and onto the ground, arms flailing. Danny stood and glanced over the table. "You okay Tuck?" "Yeah, just peachy." "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." I rolled my eyes. "Danni, get out of the table, someone'll see you." "Oh sorry." She walked out of the table and crawled underneath for a minute, then came back up as human Danni, "You got bored?" She nodded, and Tucker for back up finally. "Geez, you have to scare me." His eyes started to shift nervously and he started to talk fast, "Because you're a ghost! Hurry Camryn, run away for the safety of the school!" "Okay, Tucker, stop. Fist, the school is never safe, therefore, I will never feel safe in it. Second, I'm not scared of ghosts." "Really? Why not?" "The same reason you aren't." "You know the secret?" "Not just that one. I have my own." "You're Firekitten?" He started to laugh. "Yeah right!" I sighed and pointed my finger at him, shooting a beam of red light. He flew across the lawn and crashed into the wall, which attracted attention. I looked around and said, "He ate the beans." Everyone returned to their meal. "Wow. That's one strong energy beam." Danni said. "It comes in handy." "For what?" "Warding off baddies and unwanted boys." She giggled. "I forgot how much I missed you, Cami." She hugged me.

I gave Danny a glare and he knew not to call me that, Tucker on the other hand, laughed and started mocking me. I whispered, "You'd think he'd learn." and shot another energy beam. "Ha! You missed!" A different energy beam hit him. This time green. "What was that for!" "Tucker!" Danny sighed. "Quit complaining, you brought it on yourself." "Come on Danni. Let's let the boys duke it out." "Okay." I took her hand and walked away and sat under a tree. Paulina started walking over. "Uh-oh, brace yourself Danni, this could get ugly."

Hi Camryn! Who's your little friend?" "This is Danielle, but you can call her Danni for short." "Oh." She sat down. "I just thought I'd tell you that the popular kids have talked it over and we decided not to shun you and your boyfriend and put you back at the top of the food chain again, even though he is at the lower part of the social ladder. "Uh, thanks?" "No problem. I-" "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD BETRAY ME LIKE THIS!" The sound of a tray clanking on the ground was heard. I rolled my eyes. "I knew something like this was gonna happen." I stood. "Excuse me a second." I started to walk toward the two boys. I saw Sam coming from the other side. She gave me a glare, so I glared right back and thought, "What's her deal" "Tucker, just calm down. Don't make me hurt you." I was close enough to hear Danny protest. "You couldn't hurt a fly!" A crowd started to form around me. I couldn't use my ghost powers and neither could Danny, but Danni could. But would I be willing to risk her for this fight? "No. I couldn't do that." I shook my head. "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

Suddenly, I had an idea. -Don't punch him.- I told Danny. -No problem.- his frightened voice said. "Tucker! Danny! Stop! I can't stand to see my two friends fight over a stupid petty argument!" I pretended to sound frightened. "I'm sorry Camryn, but this has to be done!" Tucker started to throw a punch. At the last second, I stepped in the middle of the two boys...

-Danny-

Camryn stepped in between Tucker and myself. -He won't hurt you.- I heard her say, and then Tucker's fist made contact with her forehead. It all happened so fast. "TUCKER!" I heard Sam shrilly yell. My knees buckled and I fell next to Camryn. She was unconscious. I set her head on my lap and felt for a pulse. It was there. That made me feel a lot better. I felt someone's presence behind me. It was Danni and Paulina. I looked at Tucker. He had a horrified look on his face and Sam was holding him back. "Danny, I..." He voice faded out. "Is she okay?" Paulina asked. "Knocked out. Get the nurse." "Okay." She ran off. "Danni." "Yeah?" "Try and search her mind for her." "Okay." She knelt beside me and put her hand on Camryn's chest, right below the collar bone. "Let me through!" The nurse yelled. She burst though the crowd with Lancer in tow. "What happened here?" He demanded. "Is she okay?" Someone yelled. -Danny. I can't find her.- I sighed. "Camryn." Her vital signs are normal, but she has a huge bruise on her temple. She's been punched, quite hard by the size of the bruise. -Samson?- -What Fenton?- -You need to get to the courtyard quickly.- -Why? What happened.- -Camryn's unconscious. You need to carry her to the infirmary.- -Be there in a second.-

"Move! I heard his voice. Jazz was behind him. He broke though the crowd and fell beside his sister. "Is she okay?" He demanded. "For the most part." I replied. "She's just out cold." He looked up and saw Danni. "Danni? When'd you get here?" "This morning." "Oh. Who did this Fenton?" I looked around for Tucker. He was long gone. "Tucker Foley." I ratted him out. "Mr. Derva. Could you please carry her to my office?" "Sure." He lifted her gingerly. "Paulina, Fenton, Manson, and the little girl. My classroom, now." Demanded Lancer. I walked next to Danni and the four of us walked grimly toward the school.

"Now." Lancer sat on his chair. "I would like to know what happened. Who wants to start?" "I will." Paulina said. "I saw Camryn and Danni, the little girl, walk and sit under a tree. So I went over and talked with then a minute. Tucker yelled and a tray smashed. Camryn got up and walked over to stop the fight." "That's all?" "From my point-of-view." "Okay. Fenton?" I sat there, my mouth closed. "Fine, Manson?" "All I saw was Tucker hit Camryn. I yelled at him and held him back so he wouldn't hit Danny and then he left." "Okay. Excuse me a second." He got on his phone to the secretary and told her to try and find Tucker. "Now, little girl?" "Danni, please sir." "Fine. Miss Danni?" "Well, Tucker started making fun of my nickname for Camryn and we left to sit under a tree. Which is where Paulina's story kicked in." "Okay. That leaves you Fenton." I took a deep breath. "Camryn left the table and Tucker and I started talking. I had told him not to mock her nickname and he wondered why I was defending her. I told him it was because she was my girlfriend and he freaked and yelled at me. A tray was thrown at me, which is about the time she got up. I told him I wasn't going to hurt him unless it was absolutely necessary. He got mad and Camryn told him to stop." My eyes started to tear up. "He wouldn't and threw a punch. Camryn got between us and tried to stop him. He didn't realize he hit her until it was too late." The tears were pouring out now. "She was unconscious because he had hit her temple and now I feel so guilty." Danni gave me a hug and hopped up on my lap. I hugged her back as she comforted me. "Anything anyone wants to add?" We remained silent. "Okay. Fenton and Danni, go to the nurse. You other two, get to class." I wiped my eyes and got up. Danni let me silently to the nurse's office.

Samson was in a chair and I sat next to him. "How is she?" I whispered after Danni had sat in my lap. "She's going to the hospital. They can't keep her here and our parents are out of town all week on business. The ambulance should be here soon." "Can I come?" "Why?" "I feel guilty. I could have told her no, could've pulled her way, but I didn't." "It wasn't you're fault. It's Tucker's for over-reacting." "She told you?" "Danni, yeah." "Oh. How many of those mind things do you guys have?" "We were given three. So we gave one to Danni because it's always good to keep in touch with her. I kept one and I assume Cam gave you her's." I nodded. "Danni, you wanna come too?" She nodded. "Okay." He stood. "The ambulance is here."

**END PART I **


	8. Facing the Truth: Part 2

**I finished...I GET POINTS CUZ I FINISHED TYPING IT ALL UP! HAHAHAHAHAHA! It only took and day and a half. Well, Merry Christmas! and we love you all except Sephiroth...he's not really a loving kinda person...okay! See you later guys!**

**Intro:**

Welcome to Part 2! Thanks for joining me in this tale that could lead to Camryn getting well, going into a coma, or even, DEATH!(Korey: DOOM, DOOM, DOOM!) Shut up Korey! You are such a froop! K: What'd you call me! Me: Froop- fruit loop. Froop. K: THAT'S VLAD'S NICKNAME!!! Me: Not anymore! K: Oh, there is no way I'm gonna take this! -rolls up sleeves- Me: Bring it on sister! -Fight begins- -Nicer old friend enters- Friend: Hi, I'm Nadia. -Sees her friends fighting, shrugs, sighs.- Here you go. -Turns to the story-

-Still in Danny POV-

I stood outside the hospital, my cell phone out. I was calling Jazz. "Hello?" "Hi Jazz. It's me." "Are you okay! I was so worried about you!" "Yeah. I'm fine. I'm at the hospital. Camryn's still out. Can you tell Mom and Dad and make sure they don't come down here?" "Yeah. Sure Danny. No problem. Call me when she wakes up, okay?" "Okay and Jazz?" "Yeah?" "Thanks." She sniffled. "Bye." "Bye."

7:53 PM

"Danny, can I have some candy?" I dug in my pocket for money. "Here." I handed her a dollar in change. "You want anything?" "Huh? Oh yeah. Get me some M&M's." I dug out another 10 cents. "Peanut or regular?" "Regular." I put my head back. This would be a long night.

10:37 PM

"Danny?" Someone shook me awake. Samson. "You can go in now." I held Danni's head as I stood. Samson sat down and I set her head on his arm. "Thanks." I whispered, and walked down the hall.

I sat in the chair next to her bed and held her hand. I just sat there and eventually fell asleep.

7:46 AM

I awoke to someone stroking my hair and softly calling my name. "Danny?" I sat up. Camryn was up in bed. "Have you been next to me all night?" She asked. "Only since about 10:40. Samson wouldn't let me in." "Why?" "Danni's here, and she's not allowed in here. So we took turns watching her." "I'd like to see her." "Maybe later." I stood and kissed her forehead. "I'm gonna get Samson, and we'll be right back, okay?" "Okay." "Make sure you fix your headband." I let go of her hand and she nodded.

I shook Danni awake in the waiting room. Samson had been reading as Danni slept on his shoulder. "Danni. You can go back to sleep, but I need Samson for a whole okay?" She nodded sleepily. Samson set his book down and followed me down the hall and into her room. "She's awake." I said and opened the door. She looked up and smiled. "Hi!" Camryn said. "Cam!" he sighed and ran to her. "I can't wait to get our of here and smack Tucker!" "Well for you to do that, they'll wanna do a check-up on you, but there's one problem, you have cat ears." "Yeah, who changed me?" "I did." Samson said. "Yeah, that tail really itches!" "Oops. Sorry." "Anyways. I was thinking I could get the Fenton Catcher, separate your ghost and human sides and put them together after you're released." "Sounds good. Samson?" "Fine." "Who wants to go get it?" No one said anything. "Okay. Danni and I'll go." I gave her another kiss on the forehead and ran down the hall. "Danni." I shook her awake. "Wha?" She groggily sat up. "Come on Danni. We have to get the Fenton Catcher." "Oh. Okay." She sat up and stretched. We put our books and homework in my bag and ran outside. We went ghost and flew off.

"Jazz." I said into my phone. "What Danny? I have a test in like two minutes." "Samson needs you to drive his cat to the hospital. Camryn's woken up and we have to use the Catcher to get rid of her ghost and we need to leave it in the car." "Okay, where's his keys?" "In his locker he said." "Okay, got them." "How long you think you'll be?" "About five minutes." "Okay. Sorry about your test." "I'll just re-schedule." "Thanks." "N problem." "See you at the hospital."

I sat in the waiting room with Jazz, Danni, and Samson. Firekitten had understood and was patrolling the city. She would come when Camryn was released. "You four can go in now." The doctor said. The four of us scrambled up and practically ran down the hall. "Hi guys! I passed!" She smiled. "Cami! You look funny with human ears." "I know. They feel awkward, too." "You said that when you first got cat ears too." Everyone laughed. "So when are they releasing you Camryn?" I asked. "The doctor said this afternoon. I pray he's telling the truth." "Hey Jazz, do you know if they found Tucker?" "I think they did. I believe he's suspended for 2 days." "Anyone else?" "You're fine little bro. He confessed that he started the fight and you weren't going to hurt him and Camryn tried to stop him and ended up getting hurt protecting you." She blushed and my eyes started to water again. "We're glad you're okay sis." "Yeah, now we need to go. It's about lunch time." Jazz practically pushed Samson and Danni out of the door.

That's about when I broke down. "I'm sorry Camryn!" Tears were streaming out of my eyes. "For what?" "It's my fault that you're in here." "It's not! Now look at me." She lifted my chin and wiped my tears. "It was Tucker's decision to throw the punch and mine to jump in the way of it. It's also my fault for falling in love you." She held my face delicatly in her hands. "Can you imagine who my boyfriend would be if it wasn't you?" I sniffled and smiled. "Now, what're we gonna do with you?" "You know, the funny thing is that after he hit you, he just stood there with this look of horror on his face. Then ran off." She giggled. "He's smart, when Samson got there, he would've killed Tucker right there in front of God and everyone." "I'm glad you're alright." "I am too." She kissed me, then hugged me. "Be there for me always." "I promise.

"Now Camryn." The doctor started. "No running for the rest of the week and if you start to get dizzy, sit down, but don't fall asleep. Okay?" "Yes sir." "Here's my note for gym and don't stand in the middle of anymore fights. I officially release you." "Yes!" Everyone laughed.

It was about 5 o'clock PM on Wednesday and Camryn was in a wheelchair that I was pushing. "Let's go." Jazz said. I pushed her out to Samson's SUV. With the Fenton Catcher in the back, Danni, Camryn, and me in the middle, and Samson and Jazz up front, we took off. Samson told Firekitten to meet us at the house. Jazz told Mom and Dad we were on our way home. So Camryn was almost asleep on my shoulder, I was almost asleep on her head, and Danni was asleep at Camryn's side.

-Remember when we were talking in your room?- -Um-hum- -You acted a lot like a mother or a parent.- -I know.- -You know, in a way, you kinda are a mom.- -I am?- -Yeah. Danni's my clone, but she has a part of you in her. So technically, we're parents.- -Weird.- -Yeah.- I wrapped my arm around her and rested my hand on Danni. She wrapped her arms around my torso and we fell asleep like that.

-At Camryn's house-

"Okay guys. We have five minutes, maybe Danny's parents saw us pull up so Danny would you do the honors?" "Love to." I fused Camryn back with Firekitten, just as the doorbell rang. "Okay, so I'm off. Give me the rest of the week and I'll be back to normal. Danny, put that in the kitchen and bring out the plate of cookies and a glass of milk. Samson, answer the door. Everyone else, on the couch." We took our positions.

"Camryn, are you okay?" Mom asked, feeling her forehead." "Mom!" I wined and walked into the living room with the cookies and milk. "I'm fine Mrs. Fenton, but thanks for your concern." "Where are your parents, sweetheart?" "Away on business. Don't worry, they know." "They're coming home?" "They couldn't get away. Besides, they know with you next door and Samson in charge of the house, we'd be fine." "Oh, well, I guess we'll be going. We're right next door if you need us." "Don't worry, you're on speed dial." "Okay. Bye kids." Mom left. "And don't forget to call if there's a ghost! Those things are tricky!" Dad left. Camryn turned around and hugged me. "Samson, could you take the Catcher back?" She asked. He sighed. "The lab's in the basement, right?" "Right." Jazz and Danny confirmed. "Be right back." He disappeared into the kitchen. "Cookie?" She offered. "Wow that thing is heavy." "Right..." The Fenton sibs said. "Cookie?" "Sure."

She set the plate down and took a few and the glass of milk. "We're gonna finish our homework." She grabbed my hand and started up the stairs. "Don't run up those stairs!" He warned. "Then tell Mom and Dad to install an elevator!" "Camryn!" "Fine!" She walked up the stairs and I got tired of waiting for her, so, I solved the problem. When she got ready for the second flights of stars, I picked her up, bridal style, and carried her up the stairs. "Danny!" "What? The doctor said, 'No running!' so, you can't run up the stairs!" "Fine. Can I at least carry your bag with our homework in it?" "Fine by me." She took my bag and crossed her arms. I set her down at the top to the next flight of stairs. "My butt I can't lift you!" She giggled. "Can I walk up the next flight?" "Mummm, yeah. I'm not risking myself on that steep flight of stairs." We walked up the last flight and opened her bedroom door. "Let's get on that homework." She said. "What homework?" I questioned. "The homework we have to do for the last day and a half." "Oh, you mean this homework!" I held up finished pages of work. "You did all this?" "I had to do something while you were out cold to keep from going crazy. Either play with Danni, or do this. This won." "Thank you!"

She flung her arms around my neck and kissed me. "No problem." I kissed her back, and soon, it was an all out make-out (he he, that rhymed), until her phone rang. It was Samson. She put him on speaker phone. "Give him the phone Camryn!" He sounded serious. "Just tell him, you're on speaker phone." She told him. "Fine, Get your hands off my sister!" "He doesn't have to. I gave him permission and we're not having intercourse! So there!" "Don't make me come up there missy" "Just try! My doors double padlocked and I have a ghost shield up!" "Camryn!" He warned. "Can I say something?" "Sure." She said. "If you want my to get my hands off your sister, get your hands off my sister!"

She hung up and ran to the closet. "Lock the door and prepare for impact Danny! You just lit his fuse!" I locked the door up tight and asked, "You have a ghost shield in here?" "Yup. Three, two, one. It's on and one, two, three..." "Camryn Trisha Derva! Get out here right now!" He pounded on the door. "No! You better be quiet! I know Danni's sleeping downstairs!" "Then come out here!" "Come on Danny! Come out!" "No!" We said together. "Fine! I'll just break the door down!" "I dare you! And you can explain how my door was broken to Dad!" "Fine! Be that way!" "Fine! I will! Just go away!" I heard foot steps go down the stairs. "Now where were we?" "Aren't you gonna power down the shield?" I asked. "No, he'll be trying to get in for the next few hours, finally realize I have him beet, again, and camp outside the door." "Oh." We started up again. (I bet you get tired of this Korey! K: yeah...on occasion)

We stopped after a while and had ended up on the floor. "Wait for a sec." She caught her breath. "This is for Monday!" She tackled me creating a loud THUMP on the floor. "Cam!" He sounded almost desperate. "No!" We went back to kissing me.

Soon, her phone went off again. "Hello?" She answered out of breath. "Hi Camryn, it's Danny's mom. Is he around? His phone's turned off." "Yeah. He's right here." She handed me the phone. "Hello?" "Hi Danny! It's Mom." "Hi Mom! What's up?" "Not much. It's about 8:30 and we thought we'd call and see when you're coming home." "I really wanted to make sure Camryn was alright tonight Mom. I feel like it's partly my fault she got hurt." "Well... I guess. What about your sister?" "Dunno. Camryn'll ask." Camryn shook her head and mouthed "No." "She said no Mom." (Did you know cheese tastes really weird when you're sick with a head cold? K: Really? FC: Yeah. Especially the part-skim mozzarella I just ate from school. K: Isn't that kinda old? FC: It's been in my fridge...) "Okay. Why do you sound so out of breath dear?" "Danni is running around like crazy and we're playing tag. WE shouldn't have red her those cookies." "Okay. Tell you sister five minutes, okay?" "Yes Mom. Bye." "Bye Hun!" I hung up.

Camryn was at the door undoing the padlocks. This'll be fun!" She said. I got what she meant. (I want some chicken...) "Let's hope Danny's a heavy sleeper." I murmured. "JAZZ! YOUR MOM SAID YOU MEED TO GET HOME NOW!!" "Why?!" She screamed back. "And what about Danny?" "It's getting late and Danny feels guilty so he gets to stay and make sure I'm okay!" "Bye Jazz! I'll be good! Oh and Mom said if you complained, you'd be grounded for a month!" "Err!" "I'll warn you one more time Camryn!" I'll say it one more time Samson! No!" She slammed the door and redid the locks. "Nice." "Thanks."

And we went at it again. This time, we stopped at nine. "Dang!" "What" "I have fifteen minutes to get ready for bed." "Are you serious?" "Unfortunately. Come on." She turned off the ghost shield and unlocked her door. We brushed our teeth, she changed and brushed her hair. I took the empty glass of milk into the kitchen with the plate of cookies. We said goodnight to Samson and he called Camryn a brat. We went back to her room. She got in bed and I changed into my pajamas (boxers...Not a word Korey...or Natalie!) and crawled in next to her. "Oh I forgot to tell you. Before your fight, Paulina said we're back with the popular crowd." "I don't care what crowd I'm in. As long as you're right there next to me." "Thanks." She kissed me one last time and fell asleep, my arm around her waist.

**And remember guys, I love it when you read, I like it if you review, and I don't mind if you flame really, but if you decide to do that, just remember that I come back hard! I really like to defend myself and get super mad if you do. You want me to fix something, you might just wanna suck it up and live with it. You want me to do something, it better be to read one of your stories. We will get mad. And you don't want Sephiroth mad...**


	9. The Surprise

**TaDa! I'm giving you all three chapters to wrap up the year! Don't read them all at once cuz if you do, you might get bored with me for not updating for a whole week...Just remember the flame thing and we'll be good.**

-Camryn-

I woke up and Danny was right beside me and had a good hold on my waist. I glanced at my alarm clock. 6:30 AM. "Danny." said. "I have to go to the bathroom!" I tried to pull his arms off my waist which resulted in a tighter grip. I grabbed a pillow and hit him on the head. "Let go!" I hit him again. "Okay!" He let go. I jumped over him and got a change of clothes.

-Danny-

When she came back up from her shower, she heard me talking to myself. She didn't really listen to me until I said her name. "Camryn! No! get away." I was silent again. She threw a pillow at my, hard. "Wake up!" I sat up in bed, fast and got ready to shoot a ghost ray. "Danny!" I looked at her and my hands turned back to normal. I grinned. "Just get dresses. I'm gonna wake Samson up." She started to leave, but before she could leave, I grabbed her arm and spun her around. "When do I get my reward?" "Excuse me?" "Tuesday, picnic." She kissed me and her hands moved down my bare front and around my waist. "You are so greedy you know?" "About you, yes." "How about Friday night. We can't go bowling so we have time to fill." "Sounds good to me." "You talk in your sleep." She added and left. "Don't I know it."

At about 7:15, we snuck out the front door. Unfortunately, we failed and Samson caught us at the last second. "Cam, I would feel better if I drove you." "I'll be fine!" "You have your doctor's note then?" "Yes!" "I'll be at school at eight then." he sighed. "But before you go, what exactly were you doing in your room last night?" "Catching up. Bye!" "We walked outside. "Finally! Fresh air!" "Glad to see that you're fine." I said. We walked a few feet. "What are we gonna do about Tucker?" She asked me. I thought a second. "We could forgive him. And Sam. Maybe we could set an example for everyone else." "Yeah. That would be a good thing to do I guess, besides, I kinda miss having them around!" "Yeah!" "I wonder what Danni's doing..." "We'll see her at lunch. I bet." "What makes you say that?" "Nothing." I averted my eyes from her glare. "Daniel Fenton!" "What!" "Spill! And do it now!" "There's nothing to spill." "I can't believe you'd keep secrets from me!" "Camryn, look at me. It's nothing, really. You won't be hurt, I promise!" I gave her a kiss and wiped away the few tears that had fallen. "Better?" She nodded.

We continued to walk to school. Suddenly her grip on my hand tightened and she shivered violently. "Camryn?" "My ghost sense." She looked above her and something flew by, so fast, it was a blur. "Samson?" she gasped. "Tucker!" "I'll go." "Are you sure? You'll miss first period." "Yes." he went ghost. "Don't worry. It's just gym." "Okay." She kissed me. "Be careful." "I will." I said and flew off after Samson.

-Camryn-

As usual, I went all day without seeing Danny. What seemed to be a reoccurring pattern though was there would be four or five kids gone, then the next period, they would give a note to the teacher, and four or five more kids would disappear. No one seemed to notice.

At lunch, I finally say Danny and asked him about it. "Have you noticed how every hour, different people in your class seem to go missing?" "No. Should I have?" "I dunno." I picked at my food. "did you stop Samson this morning" "Yeah." He sighed. "For now anyway, but I don't know how long he'll put it off." "Who'll put what off?" "Danni!" I gave her a big hug as she materialized next to me. "My gosh! You have to see me every few hour or you go nuts." "No I don't. I just miss you sometimes." "I'm sorry I'm late Camryn. I overslept. Couldn't get to sleep last night." "Oops. Sorry." She rolled her eyes. "Yeah between the screaming and Samson trying to get through your door, I got a grand total of no sleep." "That reminds me. We had the coolest P.E. today. We went outside and I sat under a tree while everyone else ran around the block." "How's Danni's sleeping problem remind you of your P.E. class?" Danny asked. "I dunno. Wonder why they didn't use the gym though?" "Because it's a beautiful day outside!" Paulina came over. "Danny, Samson said he wanted to see you. Something about consulting with you before the second half of classes." "Okay. I'll be there in a minute. Thank you Paulina." "What does he need to consult you about, Danny?" I asked him. "What to get Jazz for her birthday." "But her birthday isn't-" "Camryn, I really need to go." He gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you next period." "Bye." He walked into the building.

-Danny-

I walked into the building, reluctant to leave Camryn and Danni like that. -You promised not during lunch!- I told Samson. -Well, we have a situation down here at base one.- -What happened?- - A clown was supposedly ordered.- -Camryn is terrified of clowns. Get him out of there!- -He refuses to leave without performing or a hundred dollars.- -One second. I'm right outside the gym doors.- I flung both doors open and walked confidently in. "Base one?" "I thought I'd try Camryn's trucker thing." "Uh, no. Now where is this clown?" He stepped forward. "WE DIDN'T ORDER A CLOWN!!" I screamed. "This was the address I was given." "What'll it take to get you to leave?" "One hundred dollars." "How about you just leave and we don't tell the ghost boy you were here." "Why would the ghost boy care?" "He's quite fond of the girl this party is for." "Okay. I'll...just go then." He left without another word. "What was the excuse?" "You didn't know what to get Jazz for her birthday." "That'll last you until next period. Isn't Jazz's birthday..." "Yeah, I know." I looked around the gym. "It looks good. Okay, I'm to be left alone all afternoon, so that Camryn doesn't suspect anything, got it?" "Yeah. Last period right?" "Yeah." The bell rang. "I'll see you later." "Yeah. See ya!" I ran down the hall and met up with Camryn just as she went in the door to the next class. She turned around. "What's the hurry?"

-Camryn-

It's all so random. Okay, here's the DL (K: down low morons!), Danny left me at lunch because Samson needed him to figure out what to get Jazz. Her birthday's not for a while. Now it's sixth period and the pattern continued the same as this morning and everyone's been except Danny. He says he hadn't noticed. The gum thing seems suspicious, but every time I try to go and see what's going on, Danny drags me the other way. I wish he wouldn't keep secrets from me.

I sighed and the bell rang. I stood and picked up my stuff. I blindfold was then placed over my eyes. I started to protest but, "Shhh, you'll be fine." Came Danny's voice from behind me. "Daniel Fenton (twice in one day...man he's in trouble...)! Get this blindfold off me! We're gonna miss last period!" "No." "I'm gonna hit you. Hard. Where it hurts!" "No you won't. All your questions will be answered, I promise." "Were you mind dropping?" "No. It was written all over your face." I didn't hear any voices. "Where is everyone Danny?" "What do you mean. Everyone's at school." "I don't hear anyone." "Camryn! Chill out. Everything's fine." "Tell me what's going on now!" "Just wait two more minutes." The second bell rang. "Fine. I'm already late for my next class." "You're fine." He led me through a door and we stopped. He slowly pulled off my blindfold. I stared at what was before me for a second. "Oh my gosh." We ended up in the gym and everyone was there from Danni to Dash to..."Camryn!" a relieved voice called out. "Daddy!" I yelled and ran to him as everyone started clapping. I jumped into his arms and gave him a bear hug. "Mom!" I gave her a hug too. "But, didn't you have a business thing all week?" Mom shook her head and gently turned me around. "All the credit goes to your brother and boyfriend."

After the party had started and everyone was dancing, Danny's and my parents were embarrassing us, Samson, Danny, and I sat in chairs on the side of the gym. They were explaining everything to me, from the very beginning. "It all started two days ago when you were still out of it. Paulina called and wanted an update and suggested we have a party for you when you got out." "We thought it was a great idea so I called Mom and Dad and told them the plan. They agreed to come home early and be here with you." "Danni knew all along and was to keep you busy at lunch and help all day setting up. The reason four or five people left class at a time was to help. I was here in the morning, Samson was here all day." Things were starting to click now. "But, this morning, Samson went to hurt Tucker." "That was the signal sis. Once I had flown over you, Danny was to follow to get the show on the road." "And the money?" "Paulina and Sam." "Jazz's birthday present?" "Clown crisis." I shivered and a slow song came on. "Well, I'm tired of talking. Let's dance." And that's pretty much what happened. Oh yeah, I forgot a pretty important part...

We're on the dance floor and a question popped into my head. "What about Tucker?" "Well, we talked with Mr. Lancer and got him to let him on ground for tonight as long as he didn't hurt anyone, but I haven't seen him." The gym door opened for the millionth time. "He knows he's allowed here." "He'll come if he wants to." Our faces got closer, and a little closer and then..."Camryn, Danny?" We looked at the person that had said our names. "Tucker? We didn't think you were coming." I said. "Well my mom and Sam said I should apologize and my dad said if I didn't I'd be in mega trouble, so, here I am." We stared at him a minute. Sam, standing right nest to him, said, "Go ahead Tucker." He took a deep breath. "I-I'm sorry for everything. For hitting Camryn on accident, and for overreacting, and for starting a fight, for hitting on you, and for being jealous." "We for give you Tuck." "I mean, I can totally understand if you don't like me anymore-" "We forgive you Tuck." "and if you wanna hit me or something-" "TUCKER!" "What?" "We forgive you." "Oh." "Now, you might want to hide before Samson finds you. Or my Dad. Or Dash." "They're all here? In this room?" Danny and I nodded gravely. "I'll just go then." As he left, I looked at Danny. "Maybe we should go, too. It's already 7:00 and don't get me wrong, I love the party, but what's a party without your best friends there to celebrate it with you?" "I was hoping you'd say something like that." "Sam went with Tucker, right?" "Yeah. What're you thinking?" "I'm thinking we sneak away from the party." "You take the back door and I take front?" I nodded and we separated. "Oh wait Danny." "Yeah." He turned around. I kissed him and smiled, which he returned. " Now go!"

Once outside, I went intangible and phased through the floor and before I knew it, I was facing Sam and Tucker with Danny next to me with his hand around my waist. "Hi guys." I said. "Who wants to go for a Nasty Burger?" "But, your party-" Sam protested. "Is nothing without you two." I finished. "Now come on! Let's get the party started! And hurry, it won't be long until Samson realizes I'm gone. If he doesn't know already." I gave a smirk and Danny led me out of the building with Sam and Tucker right behind us.

Now walking next to us, Tucker and Sam seemed to loosen up. We had already forgiven them, as they both knew, they just felt a little uncomfortable around the people they had hurt. Despite these feelings, all four of us had a great time. We had "dinner" then went to the movies, during which I though I saw Tucker grab Sam's hand, then Sam squeeze it reassuringly. Interesting couple, doncha think?

Anyway, after the movie, Sam and Tucker went down their street, and Danny and I went down ours. "That's a sweet couple. What do you think Danny?" "Who? Us or Sam and Tucker?" "Sam and Tucker." "I dunno. I didn't even think they like each other that way." I nodded. "Sam's liked him for a while now. I saw it in her eyes when she looked at him, and when we showed up in front of them, did you not see Tucker's hand fly from her waist?" "Whoa. I never thought of that." "Yeah and I bet you never thought of this either." I kissed him. "That was for a goodnight kiss. Daddy would never let you give me one. At least not while he's home." "Well then, let me give you a proper one."

It was 7:15 AM and I was ready. So I sat on the couch and read a book for 15 minutes. At 7:30, Danny wasn't here. Daddy came in dressed for work, going through the past weeks mail. "Sweetheart. What're you doing up so early?" "I'm waiting for someone. We walk to school every day.." "Okay." He walked into the kitchen and I began to wonder where Danny was. He hadn't shown up. I called for him in my mind and he didn't answer, so I went ghost and flew over to his house to find him. I looked everywhere and he wasn't there. Now, I was worried. I went back over to my house and knocked on Samson's door. "What?" he answered, poking his head out the door. "Can you smell Danny? I can't find him anywhere." "I'm half asleep, I couldn't give you an accurate location even if I wanted to." "Fine."

I flew down to Danny's room and knocked. "Yeah?" I heard. "Danni! It's Camryn, have you seen Danni?" "My eyes have been closed for the past eight hours. The only way I would have seen him is if I had that dream where you two..." "Danni?" "I think I found him Cami." "I'm coming in, okay?" "Okay." I opened the door slowly and there he was, sleeping on Danni's bed. I sighed, "Give me a pillow." I whacked him one.

He sat up slowly and gave me a dazed look. "What're you doing in Danni's bed?" "What? Oh. I don't know. Last night was such a blur." "Let's just go to school. And hurry, school starts in ten minutes. Maybe I can get Samson to drive." I closed the door and ran back upstairs. I knocked on his door. "What!" he wined. "Can you give me a ride to school?" "Why can't you walk, or fly?" "Because it's about fifteen minutes and no one can walk that fast and I can't run." "Fine! If you shut up, I'll take you!" "Thanks!" I went back downstairs and got Danny. "Are you ready yet?" "Yeah." I sat on the couch and he sat next to me. "Why were you out last night? Was there a ghost or something?" "I'm...not...sure. All I remember is my ghost sense going off, I got out of bed, then, nothing. I'm not even sure if it was my ghost sense." "Okay kiddo, let's..." "Hi." Danny said. "Hi. Where were you this morning?" "I...overslept." "Okay then, let's get going if you wanna make first period."

-Samson-

I got in my car and started it up. Cam and Danny got in the backseat. I sniffed the air, like I always did to wake me up and to see if Jazz was coming. "One sec, kiddos, Jazz'll be here in a minute." She got in a few minutes later. "Thanks for waiting." She was going to pit her backpack in the back and saw that we were there. "There you are Danny. I thought you left for school extra early today. Where were you?" "He shrugged and I pulled out of the drive. Something came to me and I sniffed the air again. I smelled Camryn and Jazz and gasoline. Maybe I was really congested and I'm just imagining the smells cuz I'm used to them.

-Hey Cam?- -Yeah.- -Check Danny's ear for the earpiece.- -Why?- -I can smell you and Jazz, but not him, but I do smell something that smells a lot like Danielle.- -What do you mean?- -Like a clone.- "Danny? Can I see your earpiece? I wanna make sure it's functioning correctly." "Huh? Oh yeah, sure." He handed it to me and I looked closely at it. -Samson, this isn't the earpiece I gave him.- -How can you tell?- -I put my initials on mine. This one's blank.- -Strange. Quiz him at school today, stuff only he knows about you.- -Okay.-

-Camryn-

We got to school and found Sam and Tucker quickly. Tucker and Danny went to go finish homework last minute so Sam and I had a chance to talk. "Sam, does Danny seem a little...off today?" "No really." "Could you keep and eye on him the first half of the day? He says he was out fighting ghosts this morning, but he ended up at my house." "I'll keep and eye on him." "Hey, what's with you and Tucker?" She started to blush. "No-nothing." "You're a terrible liar." "Yeah I know." She hung her head. "Is it that obvious?" "No, I just notice things, like the journal or Danny watching me for five solid hours the day I moved in." "Wow your good. You should...oh never mind." "So what are you doing this weekend?" "Probably just hang out. You?" "Not sure yet. I might make a trip to Wisconsin." "Hey, we'll come with you, Jazz can drive." "Whatever." "Listen, Camryn, I'm sorry for the whole jealousy thing, I got a little carried away." "It's kewl. I know you're sorry and I know how it must have felt, but let's not bring up that subject anymore. It's kinda touchy." The bell rang. "I'll see you at lunch Sam!" I yelled as I ran off to first period.


	10. Finding Danny

**Yeah, seriously, we're good with the flame thing and we all understand it right?**

After school, "Danny" and I were in the parking lot of the school. Sam and Tucker couldn't see any difference in his behavior. To me, even his hand felt different. How could I see something they couldn't? Was it Firekitten or me? Girlfriend or ghost? Suddenly, I got an idea, "Danny, kiss me." "What?" He looked stunned that I had told him to kiss me. "But it's against school policy to show PDA." "That's never stopped you before." "Right."

"Danny, why don't you go on ahead. I need to ask Samson something." "I'll wait with you." "It's really personal, just go on ahead." "Okay. I'll see you later." "Bye." Once he was out of earshot, "Samson where are you?" -I'm on my was out of the school with Jazz, why?- "He's not Danny." Tears spilled out onto my cheeks. -Don't worry Cam. We'll get him back. Meet me at the car, okay.- "Bring Jazz." -Okay.- I called Sam and Tucker and told Danni to meet us at the house.

As soon as Sam and Tucker heard, they came running. From the school doors, Samson unlocked his SUV and Jazz followed close behind. We climbed in and a few seconds later, Samson and Jazz climbed in. We got all the way to the road when Samson yelled, "Tucker!" He cringed and Sam held me tighter as I let out another sob. "Samson! Just go! We'll work it out later!" Jazz yelled at him. He floored it.

When we got home, Samson about crashed into the garage. "Jazz, you come with me and we'll get everything we need from your parent's lab. You two, go inside with Cam and get Danni," I let out another sob, "to help make some snacks. We have a long drive ahead of us." Everyone ran to where they were supposed to go.

-Samson-

We got inside and Jazz ran downstairs to get the "boo"-merang (What for I have no idea!) and a few other weapons and I went up to his room to look for clues.

I ran downstairs to join Jazz. "Find anything?" she asked me. I shook my head no. "Let's go." Everyone met outside. "Jazz, you have the keys to the Speeder right?" She held them up. "Okay. You wanna drive and Danielle and I'll fly." "Okay." "What about me?" Cam asked. "Do you know where he is?" She wiped a few tears away and nodded, "Mummm hummm." "Where is he Cam?" All she could say was "Vlad." "You're sure?" "Yeah. He's the only one with those ear pieces." "Okay. You up for flying all the way to Wisconsin then?" She nodded. "We'll make room for someone so they can take a break." Sam said. They piled into the Speeder and started it up. Cam, Danni, and I went ghost in the ally. "Fire, did you do something different with your hair?" She nodded and sniffled. It was in a ponytail instead of pigtails. "I like it." "Thanks."

-Danny-

I awoke to maniacal laughter and my mouth duck-tapped shut. Slowly, I realized what had happened. I was in this stupid cube again, powerless because Vlad had kidnapped me, AGAIN! Maybe I should add that to my list of things I do everyday. "mum hum mumm!" I glared at him. "What? You have something to say?" I nodded. "Does it involve calling me a fruit loop?" I shook my head. "Good." He took the tape off my mouth. "What did you do to Camryn?!!" I demanded. "You're not in the right place to be making demands, but I supposed I could show you footage from earlier." He moved so I could see a big computer screen. There was Camryn, laughing, with Sam. "And I give you your clone." He showed Camryn kissing my clone. "Satisfied? I made her life better!" "You're a liar!" "Am I? Or are you merely blinded by the truth?" "Oh, on more question, How Many Times Are YOU GOING TO LOCK ME IN THIS STUPID BOX!" "As many as it takes for me to get my way, my son." "Okay, one, you'll never get your way as long as I'm alive and two, I'm not your son you crazed up fruit loop!" "I... am... not... a... FRUIT... LOOP!" He said in a really distinct way and put the tape back over my mouth. He then pushed a button and I felt a horrible shock surge through my body. Just before I passed out I heard him say, "Like the new feature?"

-Firekitten-

I had to take two naps on the way up there but we made it. To make sure we were nice and energized, we all got a good night's sleep. Some of us thinking, "Are we ever gonna get Danny back?

-Vlad-

I looked at Danny, still unconscious in the cube. "I wonder if they'll ever come" I said to myself. So I went upstairs to the only phone (in the kitchen) and called the Fenton's, I left a message:

"I have Danny, muhahahahahahaah!" on the machine and went back downstairs to find Daniel awake.

-Danny-

I awoke to find Vlad gone. I glanced around the room and say my earpiece on a table. That's why Camryn hasn't talked to me in a while. Vlad came back and was that I was awake. "Awake again Daniel? Maybe I should tell you about your little Camryn. Partly my daughter, but still. She been working for me this whole time! Would you like to hear the story?" I shook my head. "Well good. I never get to tell this story so, I'll tell you anyway!

"A few years ago, 6 years to be exact, her family took a camping trip up here, in Wisconsin. She and her pathetic brother got lost and wound up here, at my mansion. Let's see, she was 8 I believe and he was 12 and it was two days away from his birthday. So I concocted a plan. I had tem become part ghosts. They just wanted to get back to their parents so they agreed. Camryn was too young, but Samson agreed to bring her back when she was 13.

"When she turned 14, last year, she finally realized what was going on and said she wasn't going to do it. I attacked her pathetic little town and she agreed to help me just to get me to stop. Her family moved to Amity Park and she pretended to fall 'in love' with you." My eyes got wide and I realized what he was saying. She never really loved me, she just wanted to get to me so Vlad could get to my mom. Now, I was mad. He concluded his story. "What do you think?" He took the tape off my mouth so I could respond. "I think if I could go ghost right now, you would never wish you met my dad!"

An explosion rocked the house. "VLAD!!!" Someone screamed. Another explosion and she stood, well hovered, in the hold, looking down at us. Her eyes were glowing red and were a little puffy. "You promised! I hate you!" She shot an energy beam at him and hit him dead on. Danni and Jazz were right beside me then. They found the button to the box and pushed it. Finally, I was free! And I didn't waste and time. I went ghost and took a deep breath. Firefox put a shield around himself and Firekitten and the other two were behind me. I let out the loudest and most powerful ghost wail I think I've ever let out.

-Firekitten (Camryn)-

He let his ghost wail out and I clung to Firefox. When he stopped, Vlad was unconscious, Danny had passed out, and some of us were tired. So Firefox put Vlad in the box and we left. I couldn't stay awake while flying and there was no room in the Speeder with Danny passed out. So Samson took Danni and me home by train. It was kinda nice. Danni and I slept and Samson watched the scenery and waited for our stop.

When I woke up, we talked. "What do you think Vlad told Danny?" He didn't even warn us about his ghost wail. All he really seemed to care about was that Danni and Jazz were behind him." "It's hard to tell, Vlad's a liar. Most likely, he took the truth and twisted it into one big lie, or made it seem like something it wasn't." A caressed Danni's hair. "I know, but what if he believed it?" There was a silence then.

-Samson-

"Maybe you should get some more sleep, Cam. You look tired." "Maybe I should." Truth is, I didn't know the answer to that question. My phone rang. Jazz. "Hello?" "Hey. How's the train?" "It's okay. I'd rather fly though.""Well, we just got back. Danny's in his room, sleeping probably, and Tucker and Sam went home. Here's the weird thing though, Mom's not home. I think I saw her on the way back from Vlad's. And Vlad left a really weird message on the answering machine." "Ah. Did Danny say anything about what Vlad told him?" "Kinda. He said Camryn was only trying to help Vlad get to Mom." "Great! He told him our story." "What story?" "How we became ghosts. It's actually really long so I'll tell you later." "Okay." "Hey, what do you want for your birthday?" "My birthday isn't-" "I know. It's so if you want something expensive, I can earn the money." "Oh, well..."

As we pulled into the train station at Amity Park. I hung up. Camryn took a big "wake up" breath. "Who was that?" She asked while stretching. "Jazz." I grabbed a backpack as she woke Danni up. "Oh. What did you talk about?" "She told me Danny was safe at home and that Mrs. Fenton went to go knock Vlad out. Oh and it seems Vlad has put a few tweaks in our story and now he thinks you're helping him get to his mom." She put her hands over her mouth and her eyes started to water.. "Don't worry Cam. Everything will be fine!" I hugged her and caressed her hair making a "Shhh" sound and Danni hugged her from behind. The train stopped. "Come on girls. Let's go home." I led them off the train and through town.

When we got home, she went to bed. About two minutes later, Jazz was at the door. "You really wanna hear that story, don't you?" "Yeah. Maybe I could understand Danny's feelings at the moment better if I did." "Okay. Sit. It's a long story."

-Six years earlier-

As we walked through this thick forest in Wisconsin, Cam began to cry. "It's okay Cam. We'll find Mom and Dad." We walked a little further and we stumbled into an open piece on land with a big house on it. "See Cam! He can help us find Mom and Dad!" "Yay!" Her enthusiasm made me smile and we ran to the house and knocked on cheese shaped door knockers. A tall man answered. "Hello, I'm Vlad Masters. Is there a problem." "Yes sir. We've lost our way, could you help us find our parents?" He smiled a wicked smile. "Why sure, if you'll do something for me first." "Anything." He led us down to his lab. "How old are you young man?" "I'll be 13 in two days!" "You're perfect. And hold old is your sister?" "She's 8." "Okay. Here's the deal, all you two have to do is help me find something I've lost and I'll help you find your mom and dad, okay?" "Okay. What do we have to do?" "You, young man, will step right through here," he led me into a hole in the wall, "and just wait there. You might feel a little shock, but remember that it will all be over in a few minutes, okay?" "Yes sir." He flipped a switch and before I knew it, I passed out.

When I woke up, the first thing I heard was Camryn's voice. "Samson?" I opened my eyes and saw he looking at me from above. "Are you okay big brother?" "Yeah, I think so. Where's Mr. Masters?" "Why, I'm right here." "What happened?" "You just passed out. So sorry about that. You should be fine though." "Is that all you needed me to do? Or is there more?" "To find what I have lost will take you several years to find. For now, all you need to do is bring your sister back to me when she's 13. I won't do anything to her, she'll just go through the same thing you did, you can even watch if you want to." "What did you do?" "Samson! You're now half ghost." "What are you talking about Camryn?" I was handed a mirror and saw that I had indeed become a ghost. "I have fused you with a fox ghost, and from now on, you shall be know as Firefox in this form, okay?" "Okay."

-Present day-

He found our parents quickly and told us to never tell anyone about what had happened, because no one would believe us. Last year, when I took Cam back, he fused her with a kitten and named her Firekitten. I had figured out somewhat what Masters wanted and had no intent of helping him, he only wanted me so that Jack Fenton would be preoccupied. He knew about Danny and you, too.

Just before her 14th birthday, she learned about a new half ghost, Danny Phantom. We heard of all the good things he had done. Averfield was quiet so it was kinda weird, ghost powers and nothing to use them on. Vlad changed his target soon after that, from Jack to Danny. Cam finally realized he wanted to kill and refused to help him. He attacked our town and threatened to kill everyone in it if we didn't help. So, we struck a deal. Vlad wouldn't tell us how or when it was gonna happen, as long as when he killed Danny Fenton, got Maddie, got Danny as a son, or killed Jack, if he needed out help, we would give it. We never intended to help him and we didn't, but the people in Averfield weren't used to ghosts. You know Harriet, the one who used to write for the Milwaukee Journal? Yeah, she lived there. Anyway, we moved here and met you guys. We knew exactly who you were, too.

"Camryn and I always knew something like this would happen, which is why we moved in next to you to protect you. I know you have Danny, but I have a little more experience with my powers and know what's going on. We just thought it'd be a good idea. Maybe it just led Vlad right to him. But, the thing is, Camryn never stopped loving Danny. She loved him before she knew him! Her heart right now is in teeny, tiny, ity, bity pieces right now. And if anyone's to blame, it's Vlad. You know how she feels." Jazz nodded. "And it still breaks my heart because deep in her heart, there's an 8 year old that cried so many years ago. And now, she's invited someone new into her heart that she loved more than life and she's lost him. Like if you lost Danny, or even if Danny, your brother, lost Danni, the little girl downstairs. And now, some loser guy is gonna come along, try to help her fix her heart, do an extremely bad job and move in. Not good." "Samson, I know how you feel and I will do everything I can to make this better. I don't know how, but I'll try." "Thank you Jazz." She gave me a warm hug. "You always know what to do." "I'm going to go talk to Danny. Good luck with Camryn."

-Jazz-

I knocked on Danny's door and heard a muffled, "Go away!" from inside. "Danny! It's Jazz! We need to talk." "I'm trying to sleep." "Oh well, I guess I won't tell you all the nice things Samson said about you just a few minutes ago." "Oh yeah!" He opened the door, eyes red and puffy and said, "What kind of things?"


	11. Explinations

**Lol, I went...somewhere...Sorry bout that. I had a phone call. Anyway, After I post this chapter, it will be complete, well, part one will be. Oh! I remember now! I went from really, really short chapters to really long chapters...I do that with every story though, so it doesn't surprise me.**

"Well, first off, Vlad lies to you Danny. Duh! It's what he does! And second, he only told me exactly how Camryn feels about you. And did you know, this decision to dislike Camryn has affected a few people?" "Yeah? Like who?" "Camryn for starters. You broke her heart. And you broke it good by the sound of it." "She broke my heart, too." "No, Vlad broke your heart. Second person, Samson. It breaks his heart to see Camryn so sad she could cry a river. Third, me. I have to remain the most level headed person and neutral at the same time. Next, it'll affect her grades. Eventually, she'll hook up with some loser and possibly make mistakes I'm not even gonna talk about right now. Then, it'll affect her parents and possibly our and finally, she'll move so it'll affect a whole new bunch of kids. Oh and one more, without them here or without Samson here to give you some protection, what will Vlad try next? Who knows, you could end up dead next time. Well, I think I've talked enough. G'night Danny." "Wait." I turned around. "Do you know how badly I broke her heart?" "I do. You know how you're had the biggest crush on Paulina since forever?" He nodded. "She didn't even know you that well and had never seen your face. She loved you ten times more than that and she had it ripped away so fast...no one had time to think, not even the one pulling. Only after he was done did we think. And now, a heart need repaired and the one person that can fix it so it doesn't ache, refuses to help. I have to go, little brother." "Jazz, stay a little longer. Tell me the real story." "Okay." We sat on his bed and I told him every detail from her being only eight years old to Vlad attacking Averfield because she was standing up for the one she loved.

When I was finished, I stood and started out of the room. "Thank you Jazz. Good night." "Good night." I walked downstairs and heard the RV pull up and I went out to meet my mom. She looked tired. "Mom?" "Jazz." She hugged me. "Is Danny here?" "He's fine. Sleeping." "I found this at Vlad's house." She held up a tiny device. "He said it belonged to Danny so I brought it back." "I'll give it to him in the morning." "Where's your father?" "On the couch. You should get some sleep too." "You're right. Don't stay up too late sweetie." She walked inside and I look up at the stars. This was probably the second or third most eventful day of my life, but Camryn's the one that got hurt.

I thought about how much Camryn had grown up since she was 8. The choices she's made, the people she came into contact with, the ghosts she's fought. The I thought about how Danny and I have changed in the past year. I thought so much differently, keeping an open yet level head, becoming friends with the Derva's, finding out Danny was a ghost. Danny had found the one that could love him for himself that wasn't a family member, he had become a ghost, lost his best friends, got them back, made new friends. This last year has been, amazing and we've only known the Derva's a few months. That says a lot about our family. I let out a yawn, turned around, and went inside.

-Camryn-

"Now, Cam you'll be fine while I'm gone?" "I'm fine Samson. Now let's finish getting packed." The last few months had flown by. The end of school was earlier today. Samson was packing to go across the country and to his dorm for college. Danny was still mad at me and my heart was slowly repairing itself. The student body had realized I was single and Danny's popularity had severely diminished while every other, single boy asked me out. And now, just like the day I moved in, Danny was at his window, watching me, only this time, he thought I was moving.

-Danny-

I watched them pack up to leave and every time Camryn walked out of that house, my heart ached for her. I wanted to run over there and apologize. What was I waiting for? She still loved me right? Last week, Danni had told me they started to call her Danielle again, so she had left. And what had Jazz said? "The only person that could fix her heart so that it wouldn't ache refused to help."? Something like that. I flopped down backwards on my bed, sat thing is...I moved my bed last week, so THUMP! When I got back up, I saw Jazz walking across the street. She hugged Samson. Seeing this I made a decision. I walked downstairs and started pacing. What would I say? What if she hated me? What if I never saw her again and never got to say I was sorry? "Thanks for waiting Danny! Let's go say good bye!" Mom grabbed my shoulders as I hung my head.

As we walked over, it was like we were at a funeral. Camryn was insider with her mom and dad so we said bye to Samson who just, kinda, looked at me. "You know what?" He grabbed my shoulders and spun me around. "She's inside. And unless you go in, she's not coming out." Gulp. I could do this. I entered the house and as if on death row, I walked up every step in the house.

-Samson-

Sam and Tucker showed up. "Hey is Camryn here?" "Yeah, she's in her room." They started toward the door. "You can't go in there." "Why not?" Mom and Dad walked out. "I've done the impossible.

-Camryn-

I heard a quiet knock on my door. "Go away!" I choked and plastered myself against the door. "Camryn! Camryn, I sorry. For everything. Every tear you cried, every ache of your heart, for making you relive something in your past you might not have wanted to relive! I'm sorry for breaking up with you and everything I've done to you these last few months. I'm sorry for believing Vlad and for not even asking you what happened." Tears were pouring out of my eyes. "I'm sorry for not believing you and I'm sorry for waiting until the day that you leave to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything and more. I guess I didn't want to get hurt and that's selfish. It's just that," Pause, "I love you and I don't want to lose you. Can you forgive me?" There was a long pause. I opened my door. "Yes." He looked at me with soggy eyes. "and you'll have all summer to make it up to me." "What?" "Samson's leaving for college early. I could never leave this place! Everyone I love is here." He stood and hugged me. "Come on." "Where're we going." "We have to finish packing!"

Goodbye, Samson!" I hugged him until his eyes were gonna pop out. "Safe journey Daddy." I gave him a hug, too. The I stepped back adn stood next to Danny. "Love you both!" "I'll be back!" "And I'll see you on birthdays, holidays, and special occasions." "Yeah! You'd better!" The cars started as we all stood back and watched them pull away and waved.

-Danny-

-Why'd you do that Samson?- -What do you mean?- -You knew I was coming over, how'd you know to send me in?- -The way I saw you two act before Vlad interfered got to me. You two are meant to be together, that's why you're not dead at the moment.- -Thanks.- -Yeah, just so you know, that's also why my parents don't know that you made-out with my sister and slept over all in the same night.- -You knew?- -The entire time.- I chucked. -Thanks.- -Just don't do it again.- -I won't. See you around.- -Yeah, see you around.-

-Camryn-

When they were out of sight, Sam, Tucker, Danny, and I turned to leave. "Where are you kids going?" Mrs. Fenton asked. "Well," I started, "Sam, Tucker, and I had planned on going to the beach today. We're taking Danny along to bury him in the sand and leave him there for high tide." "Okay. 10 o'clock though." "Yes ma'am." "Have fun kids. 10 for you too Danny." "Yes Mom." "Bye!" I waved and walked down the street.

I stood with my toes in the sand watching the sun set. Sam and Tucker were farther down the beach, just walking. Yeah right! Danny sat next to me so I sat down. The wind blew out hair for a minute and I finally broke the silence. "I'm sorry." He glanced at me. "Why?" "I feel guilty. Like I could have helped you sooner, or something. I just didn't do my best." "Well, I think you did great." I looked at him questioningly. "The goal was to find and rescue me, wasn't it?" "It was..." "Then mission accomplished, I'm just a jerk because someone who's mastered her powers better than I have made me look weak." I put my face really close to his.

"Oh I think everyone has something that makes him or her weak. For you, it's me." I kissed him. "And what's yours Camryn?" "I'm a girl. We don't have just one weakness. But if I had to choose my biggest weakness, it would have to be...you." I tried to kiss him again, but his finger met my lips. He jerked his head toward the trees behind us. "Sam and Tucker?" I whispered. He nodded, then grabbed my hand and stood. "Where to now, Romeo?" He thought for a minute then looked at his watch. "You have an idea, don't you! Tell me!" He whispered it in my ear. "I love it! How can you be a c student?" He shrugged and went ghost. Floating in midair, he held out his hand for me to take. "You coming?" I smiled and morphed as well, taking his hand. Once up in the sky, he started talking again. "The want would've gotten into out pants anyway!" I laughed and he pulled he up into his arms.

-Sam and Tucker, well, mostly Sam-

"Should we be spying on them Sam? It just seems so wrong!" "Shhh!" I shushed him and held a huge pair of binoculars to my eyes. What were they doing? "Why are we even doing this?" "Blackmail." "You are evil." "I know." We sat for a few minutes. "Dang!" "What?" "They've discovered our location and are relocating." "Where?" I thought for a second. "The old abandoned theater on the other side of town!" "Do we have to follow them?" "Yes!" "Why?" "Blackmail."

-Camryn-

I clung to him, just loving his smell. "Did you change your hairstyle Kitten?" "Umm, yeah." "When?" "After you got kidnapped." "I like it." "Thanks." I blushed. We landed outside through the locked doors. "Sense anyone?" He asked me. "Just the two of us." I answered. We ran down the main hallway into the place where you buy food. (What it's called, I'm not gonna tell because it's a surprise!) As long as I was with him, I didn't care where we were. I love looking at his face, especially when he smiles. He looks so handsome when he smiles.

"Danny?" "Yeah." He turned around to look at me and I kissed him. "Camryn, before we start anything, I think we need to talk first." "Okay." "Okay this question has been burning in the back of my mind, how long have to really loved me?" I sighed and sat Indian style on the floor. "A very long time. Let's see, I already knew about ghost and half ghosts from Samson and Vlad since I was eight. My cousin, Valerie, you know her, liked you and loved to tell our family about you. When she showed me a picture of you, I thought you were cute. Just this past year, I learned a lot more, including that you were a half ghost, like me, and you wanted to be an astronaut and stuff. After that, I was pretty much sold." "Valerie's your cousin?" I nodded. "Third cousin, twice removed. She hates me." "It that why she give us death glares? I thought she was just jealous." "She is though." "Wow, I feel popular."

-Sam and Tucker, Sam's POV-

We arrived at the run down theater and busted in. After listening to silence for what felt like hours, I gave up. "They're not here! Where else could they be?" I was getting frustrated. "Umm, Sam?" I heard behind me. "Yes Tucker?" My furious voice still in effect. "I dunno how to say this, but, it's clear that you still have feelings for Danny, so I'm just gonna go, okay?" I didn't answer, then I heard him turn to leave. Once I realized what was happening, I turned around and watched him kick plaster and rocks out of his was. "Tucker, wait!"

I ran to him and he didn't turn to face me. "What?" "I'm sorry." I had hurt him and now, I realized that I really loved him. He turned his head a bit, just enough to glance at me. "Will you please look me in the eyes when I 'm talking to you?" He looked at me with tears streaming out of his eyes. "What!" He demanded. "I think I love you." I managed to choke out. I stood there blushing. He placed his hands delicately on my face then gently placed his lips on mine. Of course, it didn't help that my mind was racing, my heart was beating uncontrollably, and I couldn't breathe. I had only had one real kiss before and he turned out to be a jerk. I've known Tucker for years. Maybe that's good. He pulled away. "I love you." is all he said. Caught up in the moment, I dropped the binoculars I was holding and hey hit he floor with a clang-clang sound. I grabbed Tucker's face and crushed my lips onto his. He wrapped his hands around my waist. My hands moved to his neck, his tongue graced my bottom lip, begging for entry, and I granted it to him. (I'll let your imaginations wander.) (Or, not wander, for those of you who think this is disgusting and wrong. You won't change the fact that Camryn and Danny are together though. Page 83 of Chapter 10! Whoot!)

-Camryn-

"Why'd you move to Amity Park?" He asked, knowing part of the answer. "My parents could get jobs here, we had family here, and it's always nice to move somewhere where there's family, and I needed friends my own age." "Really?" "Nah! I liked my life, even if I didn't have many friends. I got to _save_ people and that was enough. Then, everyone hated me and I desperately needed to control my powers, I wouldn't listen to Samson. So he convinced Mom and Dad to move here so that you might be able to help." "I haven't really helped much, have I?" "Actually, these last few months, I've improved my powers, somehow." "Really?" "Yeah! Like, for example, I can now identify the people I sense by recognizing heir body structure. And I could tell you, vaguely, their intentions." "Okay?" He really didn't understand what I just told him. I giggled. "That means I could tell you that Sam and Tucker ran by about five minutes ago. They're headed for the abandoned theater, and they're looking for us." "Oh! Impressive." He complimented. "Thanks."

"Okay, next question. How many boyfriends have you had?" Should I tell him? Sam and Paulina didn't even know, and they were my best friends! "What makes you think I'd tell you that?" "Because 1. You love me; and 2. You feel guilty you practically lied to me and got me kidnapped." I sighted and caved, "Two." "Just two?" "Yeah." I confirmed. "Long story." "He looked at his watch. "It's 8:30, we have time." I sighed again. "His name was Bradley Richards, but everyone knew him as Brad. He was a total jock and the eye-candy of all he girls and the reason some guys were gay.

"Everyday after school, I would patrol the city, even on weekends, so, no body say me. One day, a rumor started hat I was fooling around after school. Brad didn't like this because he liked me, well, he thought I was 'hot' as some people would put it, and he came up with a crazy theory, if everyone else could have me, why couldn't he? Eventually, he asked me out, every girls dream, so I said yes. When he didn't get anything, he assumed I was cheating on him. About the same time, I came to my senses and realized I only went out with him to make the other girls jealous and I really didn't like him. He got mad and slapped me and I broke up with him, but he was determined to make me miserable. That was the worst week of my life. Samson eventually caught wind of it and paid a visit to my school. All of the torture stopped. I guess it pays to have a 17 year-old brother two times anyone's size, huh?" "I guess it does. Why didn't you like him?" "He was a jerk, and, he wasn't you." He blushed.

"Hey Danny, guess what!" "What?" "It's going to start raining." "How would you know that?" I took off my headband and my tail wriggled free. "I wonder!" "Oh yeah." "Here's a question for you, how many people in Amity Park seek shelter because of the rain?" "Most of them, why?" "Because, I hate hanging out in the place I just left not six hours ago. The lunches were bad enough." "Where you thinking about going?" "There's actually a place in the park that you have to ply over to know that it's there, or already have know that it's there. "I know what you're talking about." I stood and dusted off the seat of my shorts. "You in?" He stood that kissed me. "I'm in.

Within seconds, we were running down the streets of Amity Park. Then it started to sprinkle. People started to run for cover; we just kept on running. It's funny, the look on some people's face when they think you're doing something stupid. Today was the homicidal maniac look. When I looked back at Danny, I saw a determined look on his face. That's when I knew, this wasn't a run to the park, he wanted to catch me, so I sped up.

Within minutes, I was at the park. I hadn't looked back again, but it didn't matter because the rain was pouring now and I didn't bother to try and sense him, it'd be useless, I think. Did anybody see him put his earpiece back it? All well, I ran into the clearing and immediately saw a small pond. I stopped to admire the fish that were swimming towards the top, that was my mistake.

Someone grabbed my waist and spun me around so that my lips came into full contact with his. "I've been doing better in gym." I levitated a ball of mud behind me, another power I'd been working on. "Well I've been working on my aim." I sidestepped him. "What does that-" SPLAT! He got a face full of fresh mud. "Hey!" I started laughing as he wiped the mud off his face and threw it in mine. And thus we started a mud fight.

But one thing puzzles me, how'd we end up on the ground? Oh yeah! He tackled me. "Ah-ha! I've got you now!" "Yeah, you do. What're you gonna do with your catch, Cap'n Danny?" I giggled. "Well, Princess Camryn. I plan to take you to a far away land and give you all the riches you could ever want." "Well then, you'll be a very rich pirate." "Why?" "I have everything I'll ever want right here, right now." He looked at me with excited eyes and kissed me.

**The End **

**(What I wrote down after I finished cuz I had two thirds of a page left and a full pen! And yes I do use pens)**

**OMG! I FINISHED SOMETHING YAYNESS FOR ME! And it's 11:50 on the eve of my birthday. Sad, isn't it? Well...Hey! It's Alex's 16th birthday!, at least, for the next 8 minutes. Happy b-day Alex! And son't worry, I'm working on a sequel. Danny and Camryn are 16 (almost 17) and it's the end of their Junior year, so they go on a road trip (without Sam ans Tucker) to visit Samson and go to Averfield for a quick visit. Jazz goes off to college and they start their Junior year, with an unexpected blast from Camryn's past. Can Camryn and Danny get through it? Will they break up, AGAIN? Find out in the sequal to "You're Never Alone"! (There's an epilogue after that, then a parallel to, "You're Just Like Me.") This is gonna be fun! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! (That means it's midnight.) **


End file.
